When You Least Expect It 2
by can
Summary: Through Fractures *Updated Chapter 16 Complete
1. Default Chapter

When You Least Expect It 2.1  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"The Healing Process"  
  
  
  
Aeryn had spent arns by John's bedside, waiting for him to awaken. D'Argo, Jool and Chiana relieved her each day so she could get food and sleep. Between all of them, there always managed to be someone looking over John.  
  
It had been three solar days since John had returned to Moya. John had slept the entire time, having terrible dreams. Many nights he cried out in his sleep. On those nights Jool would give him something to calm him. Aeryn was worried, even though Jool told her he would be all right. After what he had gone through, who wouldn't have nightmares?  
  
Aeryn studied the sleeping human and realized how close she had come to losing him. She still didn't know everything he had been through. She only knew she had to be there for him when he was ready to talk. Aeryn just hoped she could do it. Since being back on Moya, the other had started to slowly intrude on her thoughts.  
  
"Frell," she said to herself. "Why does this have to happen again? He needs me and I want to be there for him. I've got to fight this feeling. I don't want to go back to the way I was!"  
  
"Aeryn?" D'Argo asked quietly, walking into the med bay. Aeryn turned in surprise. "Is everything all right? I heard what you said. John… we…couldn't take that again."  
  
Aeryn dropped her eyes momentarily, and then raised them to look at the Luxan. "I'm just confused D'Argo. I'll be all right. Don't worry," she said with doubt in her voice.  
  
D'Argo looked in her eyes and felt nothing but sorrow for Aeryn. He knew she had been through so much, but this John was alive and needed her now. He would not allow her to revert to her former self, the one that pushed John away.  
  
"If you say so, Aeryn," he said with doubt in his voice as he approached John's bed. "Any sign he is ready to awaken yet?"  
  
Aeryn came to D'Argo's side as she said, "He's been stirring. I think he's close to coming out of it. I hope so, D'Argo. His nightmares have been terrible."  
  
"He may never tell us," D'Argo said lost in his thoughts, about his friend. 'Why do these things always happen to you John? You have more compassion than anyone on this ship, but you are always the one who suffers. It's not right.' He wished he would wake up. It would ease his mind.  
  
D'Argo leaned over his friend, as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Time to come back to us my friend."  
  
"I'll be in command Aeryn, if anything changes." He turned and walked away troubled.  
  
Aeryn's heart went out to D'Argo as she realized how much he really cared for John. She knew Luxan's only felt this way if they were true warriors. John had earned D'Argo's respect, and he was a warrior in the Luxan's eyes.  
  
'Why could D'Argo see something I could not?' Aeryn thought with a sigh.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted from a groan from John's bed. The sound startled her as she focused her attention on the sleeping form.  
  
"John….John…Can you hear me?" She asked anxiously, as she held his hand. "Come on John, wake up. I need you to open your eyes."  
  
John groaned as he struggled to reach out to the voice. He felt like he was drowning. He fought to reach the surface, gasping as he fought. Suddenly he broke through, panicked and disoriented.  
  
"Help…me," he shouted, feeling the panic rise in his throat. He gasped, bathed in sweat, as he opened his eyes.  
  
His eyes were opened, wide in fear and he was breathing heavily, his eyes unfocused. As Aeryn tried to calm him, he fought her, not remembering where he was.  
  
"Jool, get in here," Aeryn shouted through her comm. "I need your help with John."  
  
Jool heard her call, as D'Argo did. They both rushed to the med bay to assist Aeryn.  
  
As they entered, Aeryn had her body over John's trying to hold him down, talking to him at the same time.  
  
"Jool, only a mild sedative. I don't want him to sleep again. Just calm him," Aeryn said while struggling with John.  
  
"Right," Jool said a little unnerved by what she was witnessing.  
  
D'Argo had gone to Aeryn to help her with John.  
  
"Just hold his other arm down so Jool can administer the sedative, D'Argo."  
  
D'Argo went to the other side of the bed and held out John's arm for Jool as she injected the syringe.  
  
John's struggles slowly stopped as his muscles relaxed from the effects of the sedative. Aeryn and D'Argo slowly released him, as his breathing became more regular.  
  
"John? Can you hear me?" Aeryn asked quietly.  
  
"Come on John. Talk to us," D'Argo said. "You're safe. You are home on Moya."  
  
They could see his whole body relax at the mention of Moya. "I'm home?" John asked, relief on his face, looking at his surroundings. He looked at the three faces that surrounded him. "Those are the sweetest words I've ever heard. Home," he said closing his eyes in relief.  
  
"John, you can't fall asleep. You need to stay awake," Aeryn said, shaking his shoulders.  
  
John opened his eyes and reached for her face. "I'm awake, Aeryn," he said lightly brushing her cheek. "I remember now."  
  
Aeryn smiled, grabbing his hand. "How are you feeling, John?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a Mac truck," John replied as he tried to sit up, only to fall back in pain. "Ugh," he exclaimed wrapping his arm around his abdomen.  
  
Jool rushed to John's side. "Let me take a look," she said as she was examining his ribs. "You will have to take it easy for a while, but you should be all right."  
  
Jool finished her examination and pulled the blanket back up. "How about some food, John. You haven't eaten for three solar days, and how long before that we can only guess."  
  
"I've been out for three days?" He asked looking incredulously.  
  
"John, you were injured on the planet. It was the healing time," D'Argo replied knowing his friend had a long way to go to truly heal. "Jool and I will get you some food. We will be back shortly."  
  
"No. I will go," Aeryn said with panic in her voice.  
  
Jool and D'Argo stared at her questioning.  
  
"Um…there's…um…something I need to do and I'll do it on my way to get John's food." Aeryn rushed out of the room before anyone could stop her.  
  
"D'argo stay with our patient. I'll help her." Jool left the med bay with a troubled expression on her face.  
  
D'Argo sat in the chair sighing loudly.  
  
John had been silent all this time. He knew.  
  
"Hey big guy, don't worry about it. I'll deal with it. It sure beats getting the dren beat out of me!" He laughed for D'Argo's sake. Inside he was hurting.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn's heart was pounding in her ears as she was running down Moya's corridors. The thought of being alone with John scared her. She just couldn't do it. 'What would she say to him? I'm just not ready,' she thought as she finally slowed down reaching the central chamber.  
  
Chiana was already there preparing food for John. "Hi, Aeryn. How's he doing?"  
  
"Fine," Aeryn said not looking at her.  
  
"Is something wrong, Aeryn?" Chiana asked putting the food down. "Tell me, Aeryn."  
  
"Chiana!" Aeryn shouted. She swallowed hard trying to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Chiana. John is fine. I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"It's more than that Aeryn," Jool flatly stated entering the central chamber. "You're afraid to be alone with him. Aren't you?"  
  
Chiana stared at both of them, baffled. "What the frell is going on. Someone want to tell me?" Chiana asked watching the two women glare at each other.  
  
"It's none of your business," Aeryn said turning her back on Jool.  
  
"The frell it isn't! It's all our business! Tell me this, Aeryn. Why the frell did you even bother to help him if you were just going to turn your back on him later? Why?"  
  
Aeryn whirled around suddenly advancing on Jool. Chiana stepped in between them.  
  
"No, Aeryn," Chiana said with sudden understanding. "Jool's right. We are all involved in this, and yes I would like to know the answer to her question also. You know Aeryn, there's more than one way to kill someone."  
  
Aeryn's mind was reeling now. 'How dare they judge me, they don't even know what I feel!' Between clenched teeth Aeryn simply said, "Frell the both of you!" She angrily walked out and headed for her quarters.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"D'Argo, what am I doing wrong with her?" John asked trying to find a comfortable position in bed. "I've got to find an answer and we know its not leaving Moya," John chuckled slightly.  
  
"No John, that was never an answer. I never should have let you go through with it," D'Argo replied, shaking his head. "Aeryn is just confused right now. I know she cares for you, John. She proved it on the planet."  
  
John nodded deep in thought, closing his eyes, only thinking of Aeryn.  
  
"John, I need to ask you a question," D'Argo said in a serious tone, dropping his eyes.  
  
John opened his eyes, and stared at the Luxan. "Hey, don't look so serious. Shoot."  
  
"What was the real reason Darion wanted you John? It seems unclear right now."  
  
John shrugged. "He thought I was a Peacekeeper. They kill Peacekeeper's who tread on their territory."  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "I don't think so John. The girls and I were talking over the meal yesterday, and they think there is more to it. I am now convinced also."  
  
"Hell D'Argo! How am I supposed to know?" John was agitated now. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach at the look in the Luxan's eyes. He just wanted to believe what Darion told him. Anything else….no. John stopped the thoughts from going through his mind as he turned on his side, away from D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo saw the fear in John as he turned away from him. Touching his shoulder, D'Argo said in a quiet voice, "John, I don't mean to cause you anymore pain, but you know we must find out the real reason. It's our only protection."  
  
There was no answer from John as the girls entered the room with his meal.  
  
"Hey, old man. Feeling better now? I prepared this especially for you," Chiana said happy, but hesitant as she saw his back turned.  
  
"Not hungry, Chiana," John mumbled, still not moving, pulling the blanket closer to his neck. "Thanks anyway."  
  
Jool knew John needed to eat. He needed the nutrients from the food in order to recover. "John, I need you to eat. You won't get any stronger without nutrients. You have to at least try."  
  
"Maybe later Jool, I feel sick to my stomach right now," he replied curling in tighter. He just wanted to sleep and not think any longer.  
  
"Ok John, too much excitement for your first day awake. We'll try later," she said checking his wounds and telling everyone it was time to leave.  
  
Jool noticed John had become withdrawn, and the sad expression on D'Argo's face. "Hmm, something happened between those two. D'Argo has some explaining to do. No one frells with my patients without answering to me."  
  
"John," Jool said in a calm voice as she pulled the syringe out. "I'm going to give you something so you can sleep peacefully. I'll be back later and hopefully you will feel like eating."  
  
'Good,' John thought to himself. 'Just everyone leave me the hell alone!'  
  
He didn't struggle as Jool injected the syringe. He welcomed the peace.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Just what did you say to him, D'Argo? He didn't even fight the sedative," Jool said as she entered command.  
  
D'Argo dropped his head as he replied, "I told John about our conversation yesterday at our mid-day meal."  
  
"Frell, D'Argo. Couldn't you wait until he was stronger," Jool replied angrily, pacing. "He is in no condition for questions. I thought you knew that! I would have expected that from Aeryn, but not from you!"  
  
"Jool! I had to ask. We could be in danger right now!" D'Argo said in an angry, but regretful voice. He knew he had hurt his friend, but he had to know, for the sake of the rest of the crew.  
  
Chiana had listened to both of them. "Jool, D'Argo, both of you have valid reasons for how you feel. We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves, though. We can't depend on Aeryn or John right now, so we need to be on the highest alert, for anything."  
  
As D'Argo started to speak Aeryn walked into command.  
  
"And why can't you count on me Chiana?" Aeryn asked in a stern voice.  
  
"Well…um…with the thing about John… You know what I mean."  
  
"No Chiana, actually I don't," Aeryn replied harshly. "I'll always be ready to defend Moya."  
  
"What about John?" Jool asked calmly. "He's become withdrawn. He needs someone who can reach him. You're the only one," Jool said, a challenge in her voice.  
  
"I'll deal with that issue when I'm ready, thank you," Aeryn replied never looking in Jool's direction. She approached D'Argo asking, "What danger are we in?"  
  
D'Argo was upset. He replied to Aeryn in an agitated voice, "Right now Aeryn, none that we know of. We don't believe Darion wanted John because he thought he was a Peacekeeper. We all believe there's more to it."  
  
"So you chose to question John. Is that right?" Aeryn asked staring at the console.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Aeryn sighed, as she looked at the Luxan. "I know you did it for the ship, but now he is questioning the motive. Am I correct D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo nodded.  
  
"Frell, D'Argo. He wasn't ready yet. Don't you think I felt there was another reason? Now was not the time. We need him to recover, not revert. Jool, is this why you said he was withdrawn?"  
  
"Yes, Aeryn. He is too weak physically and mentally to deal with any issues right now. I gave him a sedative so he will sleep peacefully, but he should be waking in about an arn," Jool replied, amazed at Aeryn's insight.  
  
"Can you bring some food to the med bay in about an arn, Jool? I'm going to sit with him until he wakes up. D'Argo, alert me if there is any trouble," Aeryn said heading to the med bay.  
  
"Wow," Chiana said in an astonished voice. "Looks like Aeryn's back."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Scorpius looked at his informant with a grin on his face, "Looks like you need some medical attention. I can arrange that, but first we need to talk about how Crichton slipped through your fingers."  
  
"Um…his…friends. We couldn't stop them. They overpowered us," Roland replied, knowing he was lying. He couldn't tell him how his friends, and himself, had aided the human. He knew that would mean death to them all. 'Why had Darion entered into a pact with this so called man?' Roland shivered looking at him.  
  
"How did this man die?" Scorpius asked, nodding his head towards the dead man.  
  
"Crichton and his friends. The human is quite amazing. He fought Darion until his friends arrived. The Luxan speared him with his weapon."  
  
Scorpius tilted his head looking at the man, "Such an incredible story. I am to supposed to believe this?" Scorpius asked circling the man.  
  
Roland was starting to panic. He felt the bile start to rise in his throat. "Sir that is what happened."  
  
"We shall see," Scorpius replied as he contacted the command carrier. "Lieutenant Braca, send the troops down to the planet. I will meet you in the square when you arrive."  
  
"We shall be there in a quarter of an arn, sir."  
  
"Very well. I will be waiting. Shall we," Scorpius said motioning for Roland to lead the way. 


	2. When You Least Expect It 2 Betrayal

When You Least Expect It 2  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
"Betrayal"  
  
  
  
The Peacekeeper forces were already in the square as Roland and Scorpius arrived.  
  
Lieutenant Braca approached them when he saw them appear. "Scorpius, all the men are in place."  
  
"Very good Braca. Have them carry out their orders," Scorpius replied, walking into the bar with a smile on his lips. 'We shall find out the truth about Crichton's escape.'  
  
"Scorpius," Roland said, in a panicked voice, following him into the establishment. "What orders? You promised Darion safety for all of us, if he turned John over to you in the end."  
  
"Ah, yes I did," replied Scorpius. He turned and looked at Roland, "But, my friend, I promised your leader and he is dead. Therefore there is no agreement. I may have been more…shall I say…open to a new agreement if you had delivered Crichton to me, but your people failed," Scorpius said glaring at Roland. The smile was gone.  
  
Roland backed up as Scorpius advanced on him, "I will find out who helped the human escape, and they will pay for their mistake!" The glaring evil he saw in the leather masked man frightened Roland as he ran out of the bar.  
  
"Yes, run my friend. You can't go far."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The nightmares were back. John was drowning in them. He struggled against them, but felt he was losing the battle. The pain was intense, as the nightmares pounded in his head, one after another.  
  
John was bathed in sweat as the memory of Scorpius came to the forefront.  
  
"No. No. Go away you piece of shit," John yelled in his sleep. He started whimpering as everything Scorpius had done to him vividly slashed through his mind. "Nooooo!" His own screams woke him as he fought with an image that wasn't there.  
  
He fell to the floor with a grunt, still fighting the image. The fall knocked the air out of him, as he realized where he was. He slowly backed up to the corner where he could feel the warmth of Moya's walls against his back. He pulled his knees up to his chest, shaking uncontrollably. The fear had set in despite what his mind told him, he was safe. He rocked his head back and forth as the fear gripped him. "God, no. I can't go through this again," John gasped, as it was becoming harder to breathe, the sweat pouring down his face.  
  
  
  
Aeryn walked into the chamber, heading for John's bed. She was confused when she discovered he wasn't in it.  
  
"John, where are you?" She heard only silence. "John, please answer me. I am here to help."  
  
John loved the sound of her voice, if only he could trust it. "Aeryn, here," he replied in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
Aeryn rounded the corner of the bed. She stopped, watching him rock back and forth. 'What had happened to him?' She asked herself as she slowly approached him in the corner.  
  
She slowly knelt beside John, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around him. She studied his face, trying to read him. He turned away from her, but not before she saw his red rimmed eyes.  
  
"John," Aeryn said quietly, feeling his forehead for any sign of a fever. "How did you get on the floor?"  
  
John leaned the side of his head against the wall as he said in a cracked voice, "Not sure. All I remember is the n…." He stopped as his hands shook violently. "See…just the thought of him does this to me. Aeryn," he said in a broken voice, "I…c…can't go thr…through that again."  
  
Aeryn turned his head to face her. She saw the anguish in his eyes, and fought back her own tears. "John, who are you talking about?" Aeryn knew, but wanted him to confirm it.  
  
He tried to turn away, but Aeryn held his head firmly. "Who John?"  
  
"Scorpy."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The Peacekeepers were rounding up all the men into the square. The one's who fought were killed instantly.  
  
Roland saw what was happening and dodged the patrols as he headed to Travor's dwelling. He was sickened by the time he reached his destination, as he knew many men were dead from the amount of pulse fire he heard.  
  
He barged into Travor's place, where Derry and Travor were having a heated discussion.  
  
"But, Uncle, we can't just stand by and…."  
  
Travor held up his hand as he saw Roland enter in a panic.  
  
"What do you want?" Travor asked with contempt in his voice. "This evil is your fault."  
  
Roland dropped his head, as Travor's words met his ears. "Travor, I'm not here for me. The men in town are being slaughtered. We have to find a way to stop this evil man."  
  
"That's why you don't enter into deals with evil. You will always lose," Travor replied glaring at Roland.  
  
"It wasn't me. It was Darion. When he found out there was a bounty on John, he contacted this…thing. With the currency, Darion thought he could rebuild the ruins. Restore them for the people. Make life the way it used to be."  
  
"That life is in the past, Roland! We have to move on, and Darion was nothing but a fool to think differently. He was even more of a fool for contacting the Peacekeepers! The people we have been trying to protect ourselves from."  
  
"Uncle," Derry said quietly, "We need to forget about what brought them here. Roland is right, we need to do something. We'll have time later to lay blame if we live through this."  
  
Travor closed his eyes for a moment as if in prayer. "First thing we need to do is get out of here before they come for us too. Quickly gather up anything we can use and let's be on our way."  
  
They left the dwelling and headed in the direction of the square, carefully so as not to be detected by the soldiers.  
  
They hid as they reached the square. Travor quietly said, "If we get separated, we will meet at the ruins."  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Roland asked panicked. "We need to get away from here."  
  
Derry grabbed him. "Silence! We need to find out what they are going to do with the men before we go anywhere." He threw Roland to the ground in disgust.  
  
"Shh," Travor said as he saw the man leave the bar, and proceed to the square.  
  
Scorpius walked to the square slowly as he observed the frightened men. They were huddled together, unsure of what was going to happen to them. 'Good, fear is good for the soul.'  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Scorpius said with his most charming grin. "I am Scorpius, and it is my understanding you had a man named John Crichton in custody. This man is wanted by High Command. I expect your full cooperation in naming the men who helped him escape."  
  
The men looked at each other unsure of what to do. One of the men stepped forward.  
  
"Sir, how will you reward us if we help you?"  
  
Scorpius tilted his head at the man. "I will give you your life. Is that sufficient?" Scorpius asked smiling.  
  
The man scurried back so fast he fell to the ground, feeling the evil in the man.  
  
"Now that that is clear, who would like to answer my question," Scorpius said glaring now.  
  
"Sir, we had nothing to do with the escape of the human. Travor is the man you want to talk to."  
  
"And where do I find this Travor person?" Scorpius asked pleased that someone was finally cooperating.  
  
"He should be in his dwelling. He is not among us."  
  
"Very well. Lieutenant Braca, please find this man called Travor and bring him to me," Scorpius said as he walked by Braca and said in a quiet voice, "Take care of them."  
  
"Done sir." Brace loved this part of his mission, as he instructed his men. "Proceed with the original orders!"  
  
The Peacekeeper's opened fire on the men and destroyed them as they dispersed and tried to find a haven. When they were finished, there was no one left alive, or so they thought.  
  
He waited until the Peacekeepers left the square before he slowly slid away.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn knew what had caused these thoughts. 'Frell D'Argo. How could you?'  
  
"John, I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me. No one knows the truth except Darion and he is dead. C'mon John, lets get you back to bed."  
  
John let Aeryn help him to the bed. "Aeryn, I think there're right. There has to be another reason Darion wanted me. I've been thinking about it since D'Argo brought it up. He's right, as much as I hate to think about it," He said through clenched teeth. It was a struggle just to walk the few steps to the bed.  
  
"John, I don't want you to think about anything but getting well. Jool will be bringing some food shortly, and I want you to eat. That's all you need to focus on right now. We will worry about everything else later," Aeryn said wishing she could wipe these thoughts out of John's mind, as she helped settle him in the bed.  
  
Aeryn settled in the chair by John's bed. "John, do you want to talk about what happened on the planet? I'm ready to listen if it will help."  
  
John looked at her, relishing every aspect of her. He didn't want to talk about the planet. He wanted to talk about them. John had felt hope when Aeryn had come to help him on the planet, but since being back on Moya, he knew things had changed.  
  
Aeryn felt uncomfortable with the way John was staring at her. She saw the longing in his eyes, but felt torn. "Don't John. Let's not complicate matters," she said sadly, looking away.  
  
John felt rejected as he closed his eyes against the pain. 'Hell, same old thing. Why do I even care anymore?'  
  
Jool entered the chamber with the food for John. "Well John, how are you feeling?" She asked feeling coldness in the room. She noticed how Aeryn was turned away from John. "I've brought you something to eat."  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"John, I'm sorry to say it's not an option. You must eat, or I am going to have to use the force feeding," Jool said, hoping for John's sake he chose the former.  
  
"He'll eat, Jool," Aeryn replied taking the tray from Jool.  
  
Aeryn helped prop John up so he could consume the food without choking. She proceeded to feed it to John herself. After the first few spoonfuls, John stopped her. "I can do this on my own," he said in a flat voice. He didn't want her help.  
  
Aeryn let him take the spoon away from her and watched as he fed himself, his hands still shaking.  
  
Jool saw the shaking as most of the food spilled as he was bringing it to his mouth. "Um…John…perhaps I can help you."  
  
"Thanks anyway, Jool. I'd rather do it myself."  
  
"Well at least let me hold the bowl up for you. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be alright." John stopped waiting for Jool's help.  
  
John was feeling better as he ate. "Aeryn, can you ask D'Argo to come to the med bay? We need to talk." It was business as usual now.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Travor, Derry and Roland stood in shock as their fellow men were gunned down. They stared in disbelief at the dead bodies.  
  
'How could someone be so evil, to gun down men in cold blood?' Travor thought, tears running down his cheeks. 'What have we come to?'  
  
Derry saw the tears in his uncle's eyes. He lay his hand on his shoulder, "Uncle, we must go now. They are looking for you. There is nothing we can do for them."  
  
Travor looked up into Derry's eyes, seeing the wisdom in them. "Yes, Derry. We must leave. There is nothing we can do for them." Travor closed his eyes for a moment and said a silent prayer for his friends.  
  
As they rounded the corner of the building, Braca and his soldiers met them. They stopped as ten pulse rifles were pointed at them. Braca smugly asked, "Which one of you is Travor?"  
  
"I am," Travor replied looking directly into Braca's eyes.  
  
"You will follow me. Scorpius wants to see you."  
  
"No Uncle!" Derry cried, moving towards Travor as two soldiers restrained him.  
  
"Calm yourself, Derry. Everything will be alright." Travor looked at Braca, "Please allow Derry to accompany me."  
  
Braca looked at Travor and then at Derry. "Of course, you could be helpful to us," Braca said as the soldiers pushed them towards the bar, where Scorpius waited.  
  
"Take care of the other one," Braca said to his soldiers as he followed the two men to the bar.  
  
Roland stood there in disbelief as the pulse rifles pointed at him. "Wait! I helped Scorpius! I tried to deliver John to him! You can't do this!"  
  
The pulse fire silenced his cries, as the darkness welcomed him. 


	3. When You Least Expect It 2 No Second Cha...

When You Least Expect It 2.3  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"No Second Chances"  
  
  
  
Aeryn left John with Jool. She wanted to talk to the Luxan, before he saw John.  
  
"Pilot, can you locate D'Argo for me?" Aeryn asked, worried about what D'Argo would say to John. He had been through enough mentally and physically already. He didn't need to worry about possibilities.  
  
"Of course, Aeryn. It seems D'Argo is in the maintenance bay."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot."  
  
"Aeryn how is John?" Pilot asked with concern in his voice. "He seemed very disturbed earlier."  
  
Aeryn stopped, surprised. "Pilot, what do you mean, earlier?"  
  
"Since no one was with the Commander, I took it upon myself to monitor him. I heard him yelling in his sleep. I didn't mean to intrude, Aeryn. I just wanted to make sure he was alright," Pilot said apologetically.  
  
Aeryn smiled to herself. 'While we were frelling arguing, Pilot had his priorities straight.'  
  
"Pilot, thank you," Aeryn replied softly. "I think John will be fine in a few days."  
  
"I will feel better when he is himself again."  
  
Aeryn entered the maintenance bay as D'Argo was heading towards the door. "Aeryn, is everything alright?"  
  
"We need to talk, D'Argo. John wants to see you, but I don't want you to talk to him about what you think Darion's motive was. He's been through enough dren. I don't know if he can handle it right now," Aeryn said pacing the floor.  
  
"Aeryn," D'Argo said softly. "He needs to know there could be another reason. It will do no one any good to lie about the situation."  
  
Aeryn stopped pacing, approaching the Luxan, "And you don't know what he just went through! All because we're assuming there was another motive!"  
  
D'Argo was taken aback at the anger in her. "What are you talking about? What happened to John?"  
  
"I found him in the corner of the med bay shaking violently! The nightmares of Scorpius came back D'Argo. When I saw him he looked like a broken man," Aeryn said turning away from the Luxan. She could still see him, huddled in the corner, a tortured man.  
  
"Aeryn," D'Argo said turning her to face him. He saw the anguish in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect him this way. I'll try to be careful in what I say."  
  
Aeryn nodded in thanks, as they headed to the med bay.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Scorpius circled Travor slowly, studying the man. 'This man managed to thwart our efforts in capturing Crichton.' Scorpius was amazed and somewhat disbelieving.  
  
Derry spoke first, "What's this all about? Why did you have to kill innocent men?"  
  
Scorpius nodded to Braca. He slapped Derry knocking him to the ground. Travor tried to run to his side only to be restrained by two soldiers. "Derry.."  
  
"Who is this man, Braca?" Scorpius asked walking towards Derry.  
  
"I think they are in the same family, sir," Braca replied worried that he had made a mistake in allowing him to come.  
  
Scorpius put his foot on his chest, leaning over him. "You will be quiet unless I ask you a question. Is that understood?"  
  
Derry nodded rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Get him to his feet," Scorpius said dismissing him, looking back at Travor.  
  
"So you are the one who aided John Crichton? I must commend you. I would have never guessed. You are…shall I say… so unassuming," Scorpius said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Travor grimaced inwardly as Scorpius spoke. He could feel the evil in him. "I would do it again, Scorpius. What do you want with us?"  
  
"You? I don't want you. I want Crichton, and you will help me get him."  
  
"Take them away. Full security. I have a use for them. Oh, and Braca, don't lose my little prizes," Scorpius said leering at them.  
  
"They will be secure, sir."  
  
Scorpius smiled, "You will soon be mine again Crichton."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Jool and John were arguing as Aeryn and D'Argo entered the med bay.  
  
"Jool, thanks for everything you've done, but I'm going back to my quarters," John said bent over, looking for his clothes. "C'mon, Jool help me here. What did you do with my stuff?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I think you are well enough to leave," Jool said with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "You're not healed enough yet John!"  
  
"I'm fine Jool, really. Just sore that's all."  
  
"That's why you can't take two steps without frelling grabbing onto something!" Jool walked closer to John, picking up the syringe. "I swear John Crichton, if you don't get back in that bed, I will use this on you," Jool exclaimed showing John the syringe.  
  
John dropped his head in defeat. He knew Jool could do it, and he didn't want anymore of that stuff.  
  
"You win, ok? But I'm going back tomorrow!" John headed back to the bed, exhaustion taking over.  
  
Jool smiled at her victory. "We'll see John," she said, helping him back in the bed.  
  
They both looked in the direction of the entrance as they heard the stifled laughter. Aeryn and D'Argo were trying to hold their laughter back, but to no avail.  
  
"Oh frell!" John said turning away, as Jool joined in the laughter.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo proceeded to John's bed still laughing.  
  
"You know if you all think this is so funny just get the hell out!" John shouted, agitated now. If he didn't feel so bad, it might have been funny, but not now. He was not in the mood. He wanted his independence, but was frustrated because he was not well enough to do things on his own.  
  
The laughter stopped at his outburst. The room was in complete silence.  
  
"Sorry guys. I guess I'm a little edgy," John said in an apologetic voice.  
  
"Forget it John," D'Argo said understanding. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah, D'Argo. We need to sort out what happened on the planet. I know what you said earlier, and I tend to agree with you now," John said, hesitant to think about the possibilities.  
  
D'Argo looked at Aeryn, not knowing what to say. He knew he could not lie to John, even though Aeryn wanted him to. "We really don't know anything for sure John. We were just assuming there had to be another reason. Too many things still don't make sense."  
  
"I agree with you, D'Argo, as much as I hate to think of what the alternative could be," John replied with a slight break in his voice. "I would feel a whole lot better if we could starburst the hell out of here."  
  
"Well, that's the smartest thing I've heard anyone say since returning to Moya," Aeryn said sarcastically.  
  
D'Argo rolled his eyes at her, sighing. "Don't you think we would have already done that if we were able to? Pilot says Moya won't be able to for another solar day. The DRD's are working on the environmentals."  
  
Aeryn looked at the Luxan surprised. "What is wrong with Moya?" Aeryn asked, trying to keep her voice even.  
  
"Pilot knew John would be gone for a while, so he had the DRD's do some maintenance on the environmentals. With the running we've been doing lately, the maintenance was past due. They found a small problem in one of the sections. They are repairing it as we speak."  
  
"Frell," Jool said. "Can't they stop and wait until we have starburst?"  
  
D'Argo's patience was wearing thin with all the questions. Did they think he didn't know what he was doing anymore? "Jool," D'Argo's voice was a little harsher than intended, "If Pilot starbursts before the environmentals are repaired, we may not survive."  
  
"Seems to me we should listen to Pilot," John said in a tired voice. "Hey, big guy, just make sure Pilot notifies us of anything unusual." Aeryn noticed the tiredness in John's voice, his eyelids drooping slightly.  
  
"Already done John."  
  
"And I think it's time to let John get some rest," Aeryn said, sounding like his nurse now.  
  
"I'll be in command. It's time to relieve Chaina," D'Argo said as he exited the med bay.  
  
John just wanted to be alone so he could think. He slid down into the bed, hoping they would get the hint. Neither of them left. "Um… Aeryn, Jool…I appreciate everything but, could you just let me have some time to myself?"  
  
Aeryn looked surprised at John. "What if you need something? One of us needs to be here."  
  
"I'll be fine. 'Sides, I just want to sleep," Crichton replied yawning, for their sake.  
  
Aeryn looked to Jool for her opinion. "I think it will be alright, Aeryn." Looking down at John, Jool said, "John, we'll be in to check on you later."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Aeryn left, the worry evident on her face.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Corbin had been hit in the shoulder by the pulse fire. He couldn't believe his good luck. He had gotten away. He huddled beside a building and could only watch as the Peacekeepers killed Roland and escorted Travor and Derry to the bar.  
  
The silence in the town was deafening. He felt so alone, as he tried to bandage his wound as best he could. Corbin wanted to help Travor and Derry, but he knew he was not experienced at such things. He only hoped the God's would be with him.  
  
He knew the layout of the bar. 'Just use it to your advantage.' He thought to himself as he was circling back to the bar.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Braca, please contact the carrier. Tell them under no circumstances are they to change position. I don't want the Leviathan to detect them. I won't have Crichton slip away from me this time," Scorpius smiled as he turned his back on him. 'Ah, John I have such plans for you this time.'  
  
Scorpius motioned to one of the soldiers. "Bring the one named Travor to me. Leave the other one in the room."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Two Peacekeepers approached Travor in the room. "Get up! The Commander wishes to speak to you."  
  
Travor and Derry got to their feet as one of the soldiers stepped in front of Derry, blocking his way. "Not you. Just the other one."  
  
Derry looked at the soldier with anger in his eyes. "Wherever my uncle goes, so do I!" Derry tried to walk around the soldier as he felt a blunt instrument connect with the side of his head, then darkness enveloped him.  
  
"Derry…" Travor yelled, dropping to his knees beside his nephew. "Why?" He yelled, looking at the soldier, "He was no threat to you!"  
  
"Get up," the soldier ordered, nudging him with his rifle. "The Commander is waiting."  
  
Travor slowly rose, looking at Derry, lying unconscious on the ground. "I will be back nephew." He turned and walked out of the room, fearful of what was to come.  
  
They seated Travor in the chair in front of Scorpius and tied his arms to it. "There's really no need for this," he said watching the soldiers, fear welling up in him.  
  
Travor looked up at Scorpius and saw the evil grin on his face. It sent chills up his spine, as he thought to himself, 'how can such evil exist?'  
  
Scorpius studied Travor's face before speaking. He enjoyed watching people squirm; it gave him such a feeling of power.  
  
"I want you to understand, I wish you nor your nephew any harm. I just want the human," Scorpius said, studying the effect his words were having on the man.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Travor asked, saddened, knowing he was going to be used as an instrument by this mad man.  
  
"I simply want you to ask John to come here one last time, alone. Tell him…" a sudden smile appearing on his face, "Tell him you have a…. surprise for him," Scorpius said, pleased with himself.  
  
Travor felt sick to his stomach, realizing he had very few choices now.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that," Travor replied, slowly. "Why do you want him?"  
  
Scorpy pondered the question, choosing his words carefully. "John is shall I say…special. He has some knowledge that I need. He will not be harmed, I promise you. I will return him to his friends safely."  
  
Travor shook his head; thinking about all the lives the Peacekeepers took when they came to the planet. He didn't trust Scorpius. He knew he couldn't trust him; therefore he knew what his decision would be.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
John waited about half an arn before getting out of bed. He wanted to make sure they had really left. He felt guilty in some respects, but he had to find out the truth for himself. The truth was among those on the planet.  
  
He felt better, but it was still somewhat painful moving around. He found his clothes and tried to move faster than his body would allow. He knew he had to hurry. No telling when someone would check on him again.  
  
John felt whole again, as he headed for his ship, intent on returning to the planet for the answers. He felt weak in the legs as he headed down Moya's corridors. John couldn't and wouldn't let this stop him. He hoped this was just from the effects of the drugs Jool had given him.  
  
'Gun,' John stopped in his tracks, feeling for Winona. "Damn!" John said, suddenly realizing he didn't know where his weapon was. He headed back to his quarters to get his backup. "Gotta have something," John said, carefully proceeding through Moya's  
  
corridors, trying to avoid detection.  
  
John reached his quarters with ease. He quickly found the gun and took one last look around. He was suddenly filled with sadness, not knowing whether he would ever see this room again. He didn't have a good feeling about leaving. He just knew he had to put the thoughts going through his mind to rest. He turned and left his quarters more determined than ever to find the truth.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn was resting in her quarters. The events of the past few days had taken its toll on her. She knew her adrenaline had kept her going, but it had finally slowed. She was exhausted now, but her mind would not let her sleep. She finally came to the realization of how close she had come to losing John.  
  
She finally closed her eyes as sleep encompassed her. The dreams came, the good ones and the bad ones. She was holding the dying one in her arms, and rescuing the live one. The dreams alternated between the two Johns, tearing her apart. She woke in a cold sweat, tears on her cheeks.  
  
Aeryn drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She thought about the John lying in the med bay, as a smile came to her lips. She was thinking about the scene between Jool and John today in the med bay, with Jool threatening John with the syringe. It reminded her of her John. She was beginning to see so many similarities between the two. It was comforting.  
  
Pilot interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Aeryn, I hate to disturb you, but I think there is something you should know," Pilot said, disturbed.  
  
"What is it Pilot?" Aeryn asked, rising from the bed.  
  
"It seems Commander Crichton is preparing to leave Moya again. I thought you should know," Pilot answered.  
  
"Thank you, Pilot. I'm on my way," Aeryn replied. "Frelling human," Aeryn said to herself as she headed for the module.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn entered the bay as John was climbing into his ship.  
  
"Crichton!" John stopped as he heard the voice. "Shit!" He said to himself, dreading what was coming.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aeryn asked, watching him climb down from his ship.  
  
John turned to her asking, "How did you know I was here, Aeryn?"  
  
"Pilot informed me that you were leaving. Where is it you plan on going?" She asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
John moved closer to her, lightly touching her cheek. He dropped his hand, looking at her intently.  
  
"Aeryn, there's something I gotta do. By myself," he said. Seeing the hurt in her eyes he continued, "It has nothing to do with you or the rest of the crew. It's me. I'm going back to talk to Travor."  
  
"Frell that John! No way you are going back there!" Aeryn's temper was taking over now. "Are you fahrbot, or do you just have a death wish!"  
  
"No, Aeryn. I don't have a death wish. It's just something I have to do. For me, hell for all of us! If there is a threat we need to know about it! I intend to find out," he said, looking away from her. The guilt was still there for deceiving her, but it was something he had to do on his own. 'Hell, he was the reason they were always on the run.'  
  
"Then wait, John. We will do it together when you are stronger," Aeryn replied, calming down. "I can't let you get yourself killed like the other one!"  
  
"To hell with that Aeryn. I'm me! Do you understand? Me!" John exclaimed, so tired of being compared. He couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"I know who you are!" She cried. "But that doesn't change anything!"  
  
"Aeryn, why won't you understand? I'm standing in front of you. Not him. Me!" John said, extending his hand to her face. He flinched as she pulled away.  
  
John knew at that moment he could never be the person Aeryn wanted. He could never replace him in her heart.  
  
Weary now, John said, "Whatever Aeryn. I'm sorry about everything. Every frelling thing that has gone wrong in this Universe! I'll see you later," he said, sadly, climbing into the module.  
  
"Pilot, please open the doors."  
  
"Doors opening, Commander. I wish you safety in your journey," Pilot replied sadly, wishing things had gone differently for the two of them. He felt only sadness now.  
  
As the module powered up, Aeryn yelled, "Frell you Crichton!"  
  
The module was gone, as the tears came to Aeryn's eyes. 


	4. When You Least Expect It 2 Regrets

When You Least Expect It 2.4  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"Regrets"  
  
Derry woke up in a panic, not remembering where he was. He rubbed the side of his head, where the pain was centered. Suddenly, he remembered everything. "Uncle," Derry cried out, getting to his feet quickly.  
  
He ran to the door and started banging on it. "Travor! Can you hear me?" Derry shouted, panic in his voice. "Someone answer me!"  
  
Suddenly the door opened. He was looking into the face of the leather- masked man.  
  
Derry backed up a few steps from Scorpius. "Where is he?" Derry asked in a demanding voice.  
  
Scorpius smiled, admiring Derry for trying not to show fear, but seeing it in his eyes. "Please join us. I assure you, your uncle has not been harmed," Scorpius said, the smile leaving his face. "For now, at least." He waved his hand ahead of Derry to proceed into the room.  
  
As Derry walked into the main bar, he saw his uncle tied to the chair. He rushed to his side. "Travor, are you alright? Have they hurt you?"  
  
Sadness was written all over Travor's face as he replied, "I'm fine, Derry. Don't worry, no one harmed me." He had a suspicion that would change shortly.  
  
Derry turned to look at Scorpius. "What do you want from us? We have nothing, especially Travor."  
  
Scorpius walked slowly toward Derry, his hands behind his back. "That is where you are mistaken. You have the ability, or should I say your uncle, to give me something I desperately want," Scorpius said, staring intently in Derry's eyes. "Make no mistake about it. I will get what I want, even if it means your uncle's death."  
  
Shivers went up Derry's spine as he saw the evil in not only his words, but also his eyes. He backed away looking at Travor, suddenly understanding the sadness in his face.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Frell, frell, frell!" Aeryn shouted, throwing the nearest tool across the bay.  
  
"Frell me, for always doing that to him!" Aeryn couldn't control the tears as they flowed freely now.  
  
D'Argo slowed as he heard her shouting, approaching her carefully.  
  
"Aeryn," he said calmly. "Pilot commed me. What exactly happened?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath before replying, "John left. He wants to find the truth himself. I tried to stop him, but one thing led to another, and I… oh…frell, I did it again! The other one came up."  
  
She turned to D'Argo as he walked towards her, putting his arms around her. He let her cry. "Just get it out Aeryn. It's what you needed to do all along," he said holding her, thinking, 'Frell, John. Why did you feel you had to do this on your own?'  
  
Her sobs finally subsided, as he released her. "Aeryn, we know where he went. Why he felt like he needed to do it on his own, only he knows. We will follow, tomorrow, after you get some rest."  
  
"No, D'Argo," Aeryn said pulling away from him, frantic. "I have to go after him now! Tomorrow may be too late."  
  
"Aeryn, you are in no shape to help anyone right now," D'Argo said, emphatically, lightly pulling her back. "Aeryn, look at me," D'Argo said, as Aeryn slowly lifted her eyes, "I know your intentions are good, but you can't help John in your condition. You must get some rest first."  
  
Aeryn knew D'Argo was right, as she felt exhaustion taking over.  
  
She nodded, as she allowed him to lead her out of the bay to her quarters.  
  
"Pilot, please keep track of the module. We'll follow John after Aeryn is rested."  
  
"Already done. I'll let you know if anything changes," Pilot replied, wishing he could do more.  
  
"Thanks, Pilot."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"I don't understand. What is it you think Travor can give you?" Derry asked mystified, his eyes looking questionably at Travor.  
  
"The human!" Scorpius shouted in anger. "I'm not playing games with your uncle anymore. He will either help me or die!"  
  
"Do you mean John? He has returned to his friends. How do you expect us to help you when he isn't here?" Derry didn't understand any of this.  
  
Scorpius was losing patience now. "Your uncle has been asked to contact him. I want him to ask him to come to the planet. He refuses."  
  
Derry turned to his uncle, "Is this true, Travor?"  
  
Travor nodded, fearing Derry would try to force him to do what he knew he couldn't.  
  
Derry knew what his uncle was thinking, understanding, but he knew he couldn't let him sacrifice himself for someone they hardly knew.  
  
"Let me speak with Travor alone. Please," Derry said, looking at Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius nodded his head, "As you wish. But, I'll only give you a few moments to convince him," Scorpius said, beckoning his men and walking to another part of the bar to let them talk in private.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Sadness coursed through John as he piloted his craft back to the planet. He regretted the note he had left on, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He had said what he felt, and knew it was long past due.  
  
"To hell with it all," John said determined again. "Time to focus on what lies ahead."  
  
He landed his module in a secluded area. John still didn't feel comfortable with the rest of the town's men, so he didn't want to bring any attention to himself. He only came here to talk with Travor. The only one he knew he could trust.  
  
John exited the module, and observed his surroundings. The memories came back in full force, his heart pounding in his chest. He shook his head, trying to focus. 'Not now, dammit! I don't have time for this!' Breathing deeply, he slowed his heartbeat, settling himself down. " Shake it off, John. You can do this," he said to himself, proceeding to town.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Your time is up," Scorpius said, in a deadly tone. "I hope for your sake you have decided to cooperate with me."  
  
Travor looked at Derry shaking his head, ignoring Scorpius' question. Derry turned away from his uncle, disappointed. Travor whispered in his nephew's ear, "I can't do it. Please understand, Derry."  
  
As much as it hurt, he really did understand. He just didn't want to lose his uncle, the one thing that kept him stable.  
  
Travor looked up at Scorpius, ready to answer his question.  
  
"I won't do it. I won't lure an innocent man here to end up in your hands," Travor replied, knowing his answer would probably be his death sentence. "I can't in all conscious deceive John Crichton!"  
  
Scorpius didn't expect this answer, as he felt his anger starting to surface. 'No, there is another way,' he thought quickly hiding his anger.  
  
"I can see you are willing to sacrifice yourself, for whatever reason. But… are you willing to sacrifice your nephew?" Scorpius asked, seeing the reaction by Travor at the mention of his nephew.  
  
Scorpius was pleased with himself. He knew he had gotten to him.  
  
"No," Travor shouted. "Derry has nothing to do with this. It is between you and me!" Travor said, with panic in his voice.  
  
"That is where you have misjudged me," Scorpius replied, smiling. "I told you I would do whatever I have to, to secure Crichton's capture."  
  
"Secure Derry!" Scopius ordered his men. "He is the next to die, if this man does not cooperate!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
There was no sleeping for anyone on Moya. The crew, one by one entered the central chamber, worried about John. They sat around the table trying to make light conversation while they ate.  
  
Aeryn remained silent, listening, feeling numb. Her thought's reverted back to her argument with John, right before he left for the planet.  
  
Chiana stood up, walking to put her plate away. 'No more.' She slammed her plate down, as she turned and faced the rest of the crew.  
  
Everyone in the room looked up startled as they heard the plate break.  
  
"Chiana…" D'Argo started.  
  
"No! No more! I've had it with all the dren on this ship!" Chiana shouted at the others, but looking at Aeryn.  
  
"Chiana, John left on his own. No one forced him away," D'Argo replied in a soothing voice. "Just calm down. We will follow him soon."  
  
The anger built even more with D'Argo's statement. "As John would say, "the hell with that"! I don't understand any of you! Can't any of you see? This is not about what has just happened. It's… it's …everything," Chiana shouted, feeling the tears release.  
  
D'Argo rose as he saw the tears start. He saw the hurt in her and wanted to comfort her, as he put an arm around her.  
  
Aeryn and Rygel just stared, not understanding what Chaina was trying to say.  
  
"No, D'Argo," Chiana said walking away from him. "Don't do that! Don't try to comfort me."  
  
D'Argo dropped his arm. "What do you mean, everything?"  
  
Chiana smiled as she remembered the way John was when she first came aboard the ship. 'Sweet John.'  
  
"Chiana! Explain yourself," D'Argo said, wondering why she was smiling.  
  
Chiana's smile faded as she focused on the Luxan. "John has had one bad experience after another. More than I think any one of us could handle. Did we ever try to find out what each of these experiences really cost him? We took his word when he said he was ok, just because that's what we wanted to hear. We really didn't want to know," Chiana said, feeling guilty of the same thing she accused them of.  
  
"That's not true!" D'Argo replied suddenly angry. "We nursed John back to health. We were there for him!"  
  
Aeryn was silent, thinking about Chiana's words. She understood.  
  
"Yes it is," Aeryn said sadly. "Chiana is correct in her thoughts." Aeryn looked at Chiana with sincerity in her eyes. "Thank you, Chiana."  
  
All eyes were on her now.  
  
Jool didn't know all of what happened before she came aboard the ship, just bits and pieces. She now fully understood the situation.  
  
"You were the only thing holding him together, weren't you Aeryn?" Jool asked with compassion in her voice. "Then you left him. But John still feels alone, because of the events with the other one."  
  
Aeryn nodded. "Until now, I never really thought about it," Aeryn said, knowing John might be unstable, due to all that has happened.  
  
"Aeryn, I think John has hit a breaking point, and I really fear for him. He has never been this reckless before," Chiana said, looking into Aeryn's eyes with sadness.  
  
Before Aeryn could respond, Pilot appeared on the clamshell.  
  
"I need your presence in command immediately. I have received a transmission from the planet," Pilot said.  
  
"On our way Pilot," D'Argo said, finally finding his voice.  
  
As the crew entered command, D'Argo asked Pilot to relay the message.  
  
Travor appeared on the screen. "Greeting's everyone. I hope John has recovered from his injuries."  
  
"He is recovering," D'Argo, replied reserved. "Thank you for your concern."  
  
"I want to extend an invitation to John to visit our planet on a happy note," Travor said, the sweat poring off of him, glancing away from the screen.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo looked at each other seeing Travor's discomfort. Something was not as it seemed.  
  
"We'll tell John when he is stronger, Travor."  
  
"I would like to extend the invitation personally to him," Travor replied.  
  
"That's not possible. John is sleeping now," D'Argo replied, looking at Aeryn. "We'll contact you when we are able."  
  
"Very well," Travor replied relieved. He had done what the Peacekeeper wanted, he could do no more.  
  
Suddenly, as the crew watched in disbelief, Travor was knocked aside and Scorpius appeared on the screen  
  
"Ah, Aeryn and the Luxan. So nice to see you again," Scorpius said with a grin. "I hear John is not feeling well. I do hope he recovers quickly for their sake," Scorpius said in a threatening tone.  
  
Travor and Derry appeared on the screen, held by two soldiers.  
  
"If John does not turn himself over to me in three arns, they are dead men. Trust me in what I say," Scorpius was leering now. "I will not hesitate, as their fellow town's men found out."  
  
"No! Don't do it…" Travor started as he was slammed to the ground by one of the soldiers.  
  
"Uncle!" Derry screamed out as the clamshell went dead.  
  
Aeryn's breath caught in her throat at what she had just seen. The rest of the crew was as speechless as Aeryn. They knew there was more to the original motive, but to actually hear it made their thoughts real. It sent shivers through Aeryn's body.  
  
D'Argo found his voice first, "We know…now… our instincts were correct," he said quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself. He felt as if his stomach had dropped.  
  
"John is already down there. He has no idea Scorpy is there! We have to do something quickly! Pilot, can you get John on his comm?" Chiana asked, panic in her voice.  
  
"I will try Chiana," Pilot replied, dreading the worst for Crichton. Pilot tried three times, but to no avail. "I am sorry. There was no reply from the Commander."  
  
"D'Argo," Aeryn finally said, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "We have no choice but to go down to the planet. Let's just hope we find John before they do." She felt her heart sinking, as she knew the chances of this were slim.  
  
D'Argo nodded in ascent. "Pilot, please have the transport ready in a quarter of an arn."  
  
"Preparing now, D'Argo." Pilot replied, hoping they would not be too late.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was looking forward to his talk with Travor. He knew he may not like what he was going to hear, but at least it would be the truth. That's what he was searching for. It was time he took the bull by the horns and confronted it. He had spent too much time trying to hide from it. John knew it was only a matter of time before it would catch up to him. His latest encounter had brought all the memories he had tried to block to the surface. It was time to confront his demons.  
  
John stopped in his tracks as the horrible sight of the dead men came upon him. He gasped under his breath, "God, no!" He felt sick to his stomach as he quickly surveyed his surroundings. Even though there was no sign of anyone, John proceeded with caution.  
  
It looked to him, like some sort of firing squad had slaughtered these men. He knew the pattern, but hoped he was wrong. "Why the hell would they come to such an insignificant place?" John said to himself, dreading the possibilities. 'Got to get the hell out of here,' John thought to himself as he started to head away from the square. He started to run in a blind panic towards his module, when he heard the sound of pulse rifles charging.  
  
The sound sent terror through his body, as he tried to move faster. John could hear the footsteps behind him. As he rounded the corner of a building, ten peacekeeper soldiers stepped out in front of him, pointing their rifles at him.  
  
"Halt human." John turned back to run the other way, but to no avail. He was surrounded by peacekeepers on both sides. "Notify Scorpius we have found him."  
  
"Yes, sir," the soldier said heading in the direction of the bar.  
  
John looked around frantic to find a way out. 'Frell this!' He dove into the door of the closest building, crashing to the floor, knocking the air out of him. Trying to catch his breath, he felt the tenderness in his ribs again. "Damn," he exclaimed grabbing his abdomen, as he got to his feet.  
  
"Crichton, come out of there," ordered the peacekeeper. "We have orders to take you to Scorpius, unharmed if possible. You are outnumbered. Surrender."  
  
John chuckled to himself, "Scorpy?" His whole body started to shake hearing that name again. John reached for his comm. "Shit! I don't believe this! Damn John, you really frelled up again," he said remembering he had left it in the module.  
  
"Crichton, surrender!"  
  
"No way in hell! I ain't going back!"  
  
'Think, John. Think.' John looked around the room looking for another exit. 'Only windows.' He smiled, "Did it once, I can do it again."  
  
John headed for the far windows. He looked out the window to see if there were any other peacekeepers around. "Knowing those Bozo's they'll just stand there waiting for me," John said, a small snicker leaving his lips.  
  
"Clear," he said to himself jumping through the window to the ground. With relief flowing through his body, he headed away from the building. Just when he thought he had made it, Scorpius and Braca stepped into the street.  
  
The first thing John saw was the evil grin on Scorpius' face. John stopped, backing away, fear gripping him.  
  
"So good of you to join us Crichton. I have missed you, you know," Scorpius said tilting his head, the smile still on his lips.  
  
"Get away from me you son of a bitch! I'm not coming with you!" John shouted, as the fear was cutting deeper.  
  
John pulled his pulse pistol out and fired several shots at Scorpius and Braca. They both scattered as John took off running.  
  
"Braca, in the leg. Quickly before he gets away."  
  
Aiming carefully, Braca fired.  
  
John hit the ground in agony, rolling around, holding his leg. "Ugh! Shit! Oh, God that hurts," John yelled through clenched teeth. He felt someone standing over him. John opened his eyes and there stood Scorpius.  
  
"I'm glad we have that settled, John. It's time we proceeded to some…shall…I say more important matters." Scorpius turned and headed to the bar.  
  
"Bring him!" 


	5. When You Least Expect It 2 Deja Vu

When You Least Expect It 2.5  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"Déjà Vu"  
  
The crew was running down Moya's corridors to the transport pod. They knew they didn't have much time to get to Crichton.  
  
Aeryn's heart was pounding in her chest, as John totally consumed her thoughts. She never knew all that had happened, but knew Scorpius could send him over the edge. Of all the things that had happened to him, this was the most feared encounter of all.  
  
As they reached the pod, D'Argo started barking orders, " Aeryn, check the operating systems in the pod. You three," D'Argo motioned to Chiana, Jool and Rygel. "We need you to stay on Moya. Only Aeryn and I are going down. If Scorpy is here, there must be a command carrier in the area. Keep a watch for it. If it threatens Moya, starburst."  
  
"We can't do that D'Argo," Jool replied, not understanding D'Argo's directive. "If we leave you behind we may never find you again."  
  
"Jool, you must," D'Argo said, realizing Jool didn't know anything about Scorpy. "Chiana can explain."  
  
"Chiana," D'Argo said with softness in his voice. "We are relying on you to do what needs to be done if the time comes."  
  
Chiana had not heard this flection in his voice since Jothee. It warmed her heart, but at the same time sadness set in. She knew there was a chance she would never see him again.  
  
She nodded. "I know what to do D'Argo," she replied, looking intense. "Just come back."  
  
D'Argo looked at her, vowing to fix things between them if he survived this latest encounter with Scorpy.  
  
Rygel was listening to all the goodbyes. It hurt him that no one even considered him. He glided to D'Argo, "You may not think I care, but I do. Please return safely, with Crichton," he said with a slight sniffle. "Moya would not be the same without all of you."  
  
D'Argo nodded at the Dominar, "We plan to Rygel. But if something happens, please help Chiana."  
  
Rygel puffed up proud that D'Argo had entrusted him with a job. "I won't let you down."  
  
Aeryn shouted from the pod, "D'Argo, all systems are ready. We need to go now!"  
  
D'Argo joined Aeryn in the pod. The bay doors opened as they exited Moya.  
  
xxxxx  
  
As the soldiers entered the bar, they unceremoniously dropped John to the ground.  
  
John hit the floor with a thump, groaning in pain, grabbing his leg.  
  
"Frell you!" John said trying to push himself up against the wall with his good leg.  
  
"Someone want to give me something to stop the bleeding," John said in a raspy voice, putting pressure on his wound to slow the blood loss.  
  
"No need to worry, John," Scorpius replied. "A med tech will be here shortly. After all, I wouldn't let my prized possession die, now would I?"  
  
John felt shivers up his spine as Scorpius leered at him. `No never again! I swear, I'll die first!'  
  
"Can I tend to him until your tech arrives?" Derry asked, glancing at John, seeing the pain and something else in his eyes. Terror.  
  
"As you wish." Scorpius said dismissing him. "Braca, contact the carrier. Tell them we will be leaving this...place...shortly. We have what we want now."  
  
Derry knelt by John, examining his wound. The human had lost a lot of blood. "I'll try not to hurt you, John. I'm going to get some rags and bind your leg," Derry said reaching behind the bar.  
  
"Travor," John said breathing hard. "Did they hurt you? I saw what they did to the men in town. Typical peacekeeper... bullshit!" John was having a hard time focusing now.  
  
"No, John," Travor replied in a defeated voice. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
Travor gasped at John's response. John saw the confused look and laughed. "Sorry. Just an old saying you wouldn't understand. Ask your question."  
  
Travor looked strangely at John. "Why did you come back? I don't understand."  
  
John looked away for a moment, trying to form the words in his mind. Suddenly his whole body exploded in pain as Derry applied the dressings to his wound. "Ugh!" John shouted, writhing in pain. "Shit!" He said trying to pull away.  
  
"No, John! Hold still so I can finish," Derry said trying to hold him still. "I tried to be as gentle as I could."  
  
"Hell, just leave it alone! Let me bleed to death!" John yelled, pain and anguish in his voice. "I would rather die this way, than in the hands of that freak!"  
  
Derry released him, suddenly understanding the terror he saw in his eyes earlier. Derry dropped his head, feeling for the human, wondering why death was more welcome than being in Scorpius' hands.  
  
John's statement had gotten Scorpius' attention. He slowly walked over to where John lay. He moved Derry as he looked deeply into John's eyes. "Freak, am I? No need for name-calling, John. It won't help your situation, I can assure you," Scorpius said sneering at him. "No need in fighting anyone because you will live, if only to serve my purpose!"  
  
John's heart caught in his throat at the malice in Scorpius' tone. He felt frozen, unable to move or reply. He fought against his own fears with all he had. John slowly lifted his head until he was inches from Scorpius' face. With all his effort he spit in the evil face.  
  
"That's my answer to you," John said through clenched teeth, the last of his energy slipping away.  
  
Scorpius was stunned for a moment at the fight left in the human. He wiped the spittle away, as he stood up with a small smile on his face.  
  
That was the last thing John saw as a sudden explosion went off in his head, as the half-scarren backhanded him and the darkness enveloped him.  
  
"Carry on," Scorpius said casually, walking past a stunned Derry.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn landed the pod on the other side of town, not wanting to take any chance of being detected. She knew they had their work cut out for them, especially since they had no plan. They would have to see what the situation was in town and go from there. Winging it was not something she liked to do.  
  
They both exited the craft and slowly made their way to town, looking along the way for soldiers.  
  
"D'Argo, I'm going to comm Pilot. We need to find out if he can locate Crichton," Aeryn said leaning against a tree.  
  
D'Argo was slowly walking around observing their surroundings.  
  
"Pilot, can you try to locate Crichton's life signal?" Aeryn asked, hope in her voice. "It will take less time to find him."  
  
"Of course, Aeryn. Trying now."  
  
Aeryn felt like she had been holding her breath for arns, when D'Argo finally spoke, breaking her trance.  
  
"Aeryn, I don't know how we are going to do this. I think this might be the worst situation we have ever encountered," he said with a worried expression on his face, shaking his head.  
  
She had never known D'Argo to be so dark about a mission before. Aeryn felt the same way, but hadn't expressed it.  
  
Pilot interrupted her thoughts. "Aeryn, I am sorry. I cannot locate the Commander. I don't think he's wearing his comm badge."  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn said under her breath. "Thank you, Pilot."  
  
Aeryn looked up at D'Argo feeling somewhat defeated at this point. "We need to proceed to town, D'Argo. Let's see what's happened, before we make any decisions."  
  
D'Argo nodded in silence, as he started toward the town.  
  
"Oh, and D'Argo, I understand what you mean," she said, dropping her shoulders, and following.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Derry scrambled to John's side. The human was unconscious. `What a monster!' Derry thought to himself, trying now to finish dressing John's wound.  
  
"Derry how is John?" Travor asked with concern in his voice, wishing they would untie him so he could help his nephew.  
  
"He is unconscious, uncle," Derry spoke quietly. "It might be the best thing for him."  
  
He finally finished with John, and went to his uncle's side. "Travor, we have to figure a way out of this. We have to get them to untie you somehow, that's the first thing. John," he said glancing at him "will be no help in his condition."  
  
"Hopefully, his friends will come for him, Derry. That is what we must hope for," Travor replied, knowing every minute that passed by presented more danger for them.  
  
"No, Travor! We just can't stand by and do nothing. We have to help ourselves!" Derry said, more forcefully than he meant to.  
  
Travor looked at his nephew, reading the fight in the young man. "Ok, Derry. What do you suggest?" He asked in a calm voice.  
  
"You agree then? Let me think for a minute. Whatever I do, just follow my lead."  
  
Travor nodded.  
  
Suddenly, anguished cries came from the corner of the room. " Noooo! Nooo! It can't be you! Your dead! Leave...me the hell alone!" The cries startled everyone in the room, as they focused their eyes on John.  
  
Derry rushed to his side, seeing the startled look on the leather-masked man's face.  
  
John was whimpering when Derry reached him. "John, wake up. It's only a nightmare."  
  
Derry could get no response from him, as he continued to writhe in agony.  
  
John was trapped in his nightmares. He tried to surface, but he was pushed back down, where the painful memories resided. All the horrific things done to his mind were back as Scorpy and the Scarrens shared in each. He felt the pain each time one of his memories had been ripped from his mind. John was reliving all of it in his mind, but the pain was real again, as his body shook and the tears slowly traveled down his cheek.  
  
"Please, please get out of my frelling head. Oh, God, please make it stop!" He was curled in a ball, his body shaking violently.  
  
Scorpius finally was able to move. The anguished cries scared the half-Scarren. He couldn't afford to have him break down on him. He looked down at Derry, "Do something! Bring him out of it," Scorpius said, wondering how fragile this man really was. Had he misjudged this human?  
  
"I don't know what to do! Where is your tech?" Derry asked, fearing Scorpius' wrath.  
  
"Braca! Get someone down here immediately!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Braca replied, calling the command carrier.  
  
Derry kept talking to John, trying to bring him out of his nightmares. Derry was pleased with his progress as he saw John's body start to relax.  
  
John was fighting for air, to come to the surface. He knew he had to fight these nightmares or he would die.  
  
John woke with a start, panicked. He tried to focus, but everything was a blur.  
  
Derry reached out to calm John. "Shh, John it was only a nightmare." John pulled back in fear, confused and disoriented.  
  
His eyes focused on Scorpius first. John moaned as he retreated closer to the wall, fear overtaking him. "Get away. Just get away from me! You've made my life nothing but a frelling nightmare since I've been here!" John leaned his head against the wall, pulling his body closer to him, staring off into nowhere.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn's voice caught in her throat as she heard the painful screams coming from the bar. She knew it was John. Her heart went out to him, as she felt helpless to do anything.  
  
"Aeryn. Aeryn!" D'Argo cried. "You need to stay focused if we are going to help him." The screams made D'Argo cringe for his friend. But he knew ice water must flow through their veins, if they were going to stand a chance against Scorpy and his troops.  
  
Aeryn looked up at D'Argo, fighting back the tears. "That's John. You know that don't you! How the frell can I stay focused, knowing he's in pain?"  
  
"You were a peacekeeper once, weren't you?" Aeryn nodded. "You need to be a warrior again," D'Argo hated to sound so harsh.  
  
Aeryn took a deep breath, "I see your point, D'Argo. Thank you. Let's get on with it."  
  
They quickly surveyed the town, seeing the shambles it was in. It looked as if the peacekeepers had killed everyone.  
  
"Frelling, dren," D'Argo mumbled under his breath.  
  
Aeryn looked sadly upon the dead bodies, some of whom she remembered helped John.  
  
The screams started again and stopped as suddenly as they had started. Aeryn and D'Argo both looked up, not realizing they were holding their breath. The breath eased out of them as they ran to the side of the bar, trying to get a better look at what might be going on.  
  
D'Argo found a window, looked in and counted the soldiers. He dropped quickly as one of the soldiers turned his way. "Frell"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Five soldiers, Scorpy and Braca. I couldn't see John, though," he said slowly easing his way back up to the window.  
  
"I see him now. He doesn't look well, Aeryn," D'Argo sighed as he lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"They've got Travor tied to a chair. I guess he's the bait. Do you have a plan now, Aeryn?" D'Argo asked with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Aeryn had a stern look on her face. "We know we can't attack the bar. We stand a better chance in the open. Somehow we need to draw them out, perhaps one by one."  
  
As D'Argo started to speak, he heard a quiet voice calling to him. D'Argo tried to find the voice, turning his head.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Near the back of the building a crouched form beckoned them. "Aeryn," D'Argo pointed behind her.  
  
Aeryn turned, not recognizing the figure. They both headed to the crouched figure.  
  
D'Argo recognized him as a friend. "How did you escape?"  
  
"I barely did," he said uncovering his dressing. "I assume you are here to rescue your friend? I would like to help. I have friends in there also."  
  
"Are there any other soldiers, besides the five in the building?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"No. It was a small group. They are all inside."  
  
"Good," Aeryn felt relieved. "At least we know what numbers we are dealing with."  
  
"Come. Let's go to a safe place where we can talk," he said leading the way. "You can call me Corbin."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Derry was trying to talk to John. He didn't like the way he was just staring. Scorpius had left them alone to answer a message from his ship.  
  
"John, look at me," Derry was pleading. "Talk to me."  
  
`I know I'm losing my frelling mind, now. I can't shut the memories off.' He grimaced as each moment a new one painfully slashed through his head. `Hell, why can't I make them stop?'  
  
Suddenly John started laughing. The laughter became louder as it bordered on hysteria. Travor and Derry stared in fear as the sound sickened them.  
  
"Hell, Scorpy! You can't have my mind," John was laughing hysterically now. " It's already frelled up! There's nothing left for you!"  
  
"That may be true John," Scorpius said with an evil grin on his face. "But I can assure you, I will enjoy probing your mind each and every time." 


	6. When You Least Expect 2 Hopeless

When You Least Expect It 2.6  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"Hopeless"  
  
Corbin led Aeryn and D'Argo to what he considered a safe place. It was well away from the peacekeepers.  
  
"What else can you tell us about them?" Aeryn asked in her peacekeeper mode. "We need to know everything you have observed about them. Their habits, when do they leave the bar, are they in groups or what?"  
  
"Well they...don't seem to have a pattern. I have seen only one or two leave the building the entire time they've been here. It's only for a short amount of time. Where they go I don't know. I never thought to follow them," Corbin replied, realizing he may have made a mistake in ignoring their departure.  
  
"Frell," D'Argo muttered. "Didn't it occur to you to wonder why they were leaving?" The frustration was building in him now, as he started pacing.  
  
Corbin was flustered at the Luxan's response. "Why...no. I'm sorry."  
  
Aeryn saw the look on Corbin's face and the frustration in her shipmate. "Corbin, it's all right. We're just very tired."  
  
Aeryn approached D'Argo as he stopped pacing. She touched his arm saying in a quiet voice, "Calm down, D'Argo. Corbin didn't know any better."  
  
"Yes, I know, he's not a warrior," D'Argo said sarcastically. He was still irritated by everything. He was frustrated because he felt helpless, and couldn't help his friend. D'Argo was not used to feeling this way. They had always had a plan...until now.  
  
Suddenly the comms went off. The voice was frantic. "D'Argo, Aeryn! Someone come in!"  
  
D'Argo grabbed his comm, "Chiana, is something wrong?"  
  
"D'Argo, Moya has detected another ship, besides the command carrier!" The fear in Chiana's voice was clear.  
  
"Has Moya been detected yet?"  
  
"No. Pilot says we are still safe, but you guys need to get out of there," Chiana replied in a hesitant voice. "With or without John."  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo locked eyes with Chiana's last words.  
  
D'Argo saw the pain in Aeryn's eyes and relented. "Chiana, we will stay here for now. Just keep Moya out of danger."  
  
"Alright D'Argo. I just hope you know what you are doing," Chiana replied in a frustrated voice. She loved John, he was like a brother to her, but she knew they had a whole crew to think about. She had learned a lot in the many cycles she had been on Moya.  
  
"Chiana let us know when Pilot identifies the other ship."  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn exclaimed. "Why does everything have to get complicated?"  
  
D'Argo growled slightly. "If you didn't notice Aeryn, it was already complicated as soon as Scorpy entered the picture. I'm sure this other ship has something to do with him."  
  
"Perhaps, we can enlist their help in rescuing our friends," Corbin replied anxiously, hope in his voice.  
  
D'Argo rolled his eyes. "You can't be that naïve!"  
  
"Enough D'Argo! I know you are frustrated, but it's not going to help the situation!" Aeryn said with tension in her voice. "We definitely have run out of time, as I don't plan on waiting to find out who is commanding that ship! We have to move now!"  
  
D'Argo bit back the sharp reply intended for Aeryn. Instead he just sighed, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius was pleased the human had calmed down, but thought he seemed withdrawn again. John sat in the corner of the room, turned towards the wall staring again. This worried Scorpius. He needed to keep his mind intact until he could extract the information he so sorely needed. `This will never do,' he thought to himself, `only I can frell with his mind.'  
  
Scorpius motioned for the med tech to follow, as he walked over to John. He looked down at the human and spoke in a calm voice, "John, I don't like seeing you this way. Perhaps you need some sleep. I can help you with that."  
  
At the word sleep, John flinched. He slowly turned. Staring at Scorpius through red-rimmed eyes he mumbled, " No. Don't want to sleep. Just leave me alone."  
  
Scorpius saw the anguished look in his eyes. "As you wish," he replied, fearing the human's state of mind was too fragile. He didn't want to push him any further. "Just check his wound," he said turning away, motioning to the med tech.  
  
John didn't even acknowledge the med tech. He slowly turned towards the wall and continued to stare at nothing.  
  
As Scorpius was walking away, Derry stopped him. "Scorpius, can you at least untie my uncle. He's not going anywhere. Not with all your soldiers."  
  
He thought about this for a moment. He nodded his head saying, "Very well. But make sure he behaves."  
  
"Thank you." Derry proceeded to untie Travor as he watched Scorpius and Braca talking with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Something's going on Travor, look at them."  
  
Travor watched them, as they seemed to be disagreeing on something now. "Ah, thank you Derry. That's much better," Travor said rubbing his wrists.  
  
"Enough Braca! The carrier stays where it is!" Scorpius commanded.  
  
"Yes sir," Braca replied, embarrassed, as he saw all eyes upon them.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn, D'Argo and Corbin were at a dead run, realizing time was against them. They had to get back to the bar and act quickly.  
  
As they reached their destination, they checked their weapons.  
  
"Are we ready?" Aeryn asked. "Corbin do you remember your attack point?"  
  
Corbin was nervous. "Yes, Aeryn. I've just... just never done this before."  
  
"Frell!" D'Argo said, fearing the worse with such an incompetent. He just knew they were done for.  
  
"Corbin," Aeryn said calmly, "Just stay focused on the plan. Don't deviate from it and we will be alright."  
  
Aeryn could see the fear in his eyes, as she took hold of him gently and forced him to look at her. "Just follow the plan. Remember, we are in this together. It's up to us to help them."  
  
Corbin nodded, feeling somewhat better. "I will try."  
  
"That's all we ask. We will be there with you. Don't forget that."  
  
"Alright, let's take our positions. On my count of three, we go in."  
  
Corbin and D'Argo nodded in ascent, taking their positions, waiting for the count.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Pilot, anything yet?" Chiana asked, wishing everyone were aboard Moya. She had never been in this position before. She was scared. `Please get here guys before the dren hit's the fan.'  
  
"I am trying Chiana, but for some reason I can't pick up the ship's signature. I just do not understand it," Pilot replied, perplexed.  
  
"Chiana, I'm worried. This just doesn't sound good," Rygel said in a worried voice.  
  
"I know Ryge. I feel the same way. As long as we stay hidden we should be alright," Chiana replied, sounding more hopeful than she felt.  
  
"Pilot, let us know when you have something."  
  
"Of course Chiana."  
  
xxxxx  
  
`The present, John. Concentrate on the present. It helps to block out the pain,' John thought, fighting hard to stay focused.  
  
`Hell, I came here to find out the truth, and what do I get, only dren. Just more nightmares to face. Why does it always end up this way?' John snickered to himself, feeling lost and defeated.  
  
John's only regret was Aeryn. `Sorry I couldn't take his place,' John thought, his eyes closing, head dropping. He was so tired, but he had to fight it. He couldn't handle the nightmares anymore.  
  
John suddenly jerked upright, realizing that sleep was trying to find him. He focused back to his thoughts of Aeryn. Talking to himself seemed to help.  
  
`Aeryn, I'm gonna end this hell now. I can't live it anymore. I can't fight it anymore alone. It's not anyone's fault. It's just the way things turned out. I won't be his prisoner again. Can't happen. Couldn't take it. I'd rather die fighting, than in his chair.' John knew death would happen either way. `But at least I'll die on my terms,' John thought struggling to his feet.  
  
John's first attempt to stand was futile as he immediately fell to his knees in pain. A slight gasp escaped his lips, as he tried to hold it back.  
  
Travor saw John and started to approach him as John waved him off. Travor stayed where he was, hoping the human wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize them.  
  
John attempted to get to his feet again, using the wall for support this time. He put slight pressure on his injured leg. The pain was intense, but at least it made him feel alive. Pain was feeling. `I can handle this,' he thought as he let go of the wall, standing on his own.  
  
Several of the soldiers noticed his movements as they trained their weapons on him.  
  
John laughed. "Gonna shoot me? Just want to have a friendly chat with Scorpy guys. Just chill for a minute, will ya?" The sweat was poring off him as he walked over to the half-Scarren, the pain slicing through his body. The soldiers followed.  
  
Travor and Derry were watching his every move, knowing he was going to do something. They knew they had to be ready.  
  
"Hey Scorpy. I need to have a small chat with you."  
  
Scorpy turned at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing John? You are injured, and my tech tells me you shouldn't be on that leg yet."  
  
"Your tech's wrong," John said as he lunged for Scorpy, taking him down.  
  
Travor and Derry reacted as they saw John's attack on him. They attacked the closest soldiers near them, as chaos broke out in the room.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Before Aeryn could count to three, they heard the shouting in the bar.  
  
"What the frell? Now!" Aeryn shouted as all three of them stormed the building.  
  
They saw the fight that was in progress, as each of them took on a man in the room. The pulse fire by the soldiers went wild as Aeryn, D'Argo and Corbin attacked the remaining soldiers.  
  
Aeryn looked for Crichton in the midst of the chaos after she sent a pantak jab to two soldiers, knocking them out cold.  
  
She finally saw him. Fighting Scorpy, one on one. Unfortunately he was losing, as Scorpy sent some devastating blows to his leg and stomach, John dropping to the ground.  
  
Aeryn ran to his aid, dropping Scorpy with a hard pantak jab. She then turned to Braca, who, with eyes wide opened, tried to speak. She dropped him without a thought. "Frell the both of you!"  
  
Aeryn turned to see if her help was needed elsewhere. She saw that D'Argo, and the others had the rest of it under control.  
  
She dropped to the ground beside John.  
  
"John! John answer me," she said as she carefully turned him onto his back.  
  
"Please John! Don't do this to me! Please frelling talk to me!" She saw the blood from his leg wound, as the wound had opened again. "C'mon John! Wake up," she said as she lightly shook him.  
  
She saw him stirring. "John, do you hear me?"  
  
John felt as if he was in a dream. `Aeryn's voice. How?' He stirred, trying to find his voice.  
  
"Aeryn, that you?" He said through clenched lips, eyes closed.  
  
Aeryn smiled at the sound of his voice. "Yes John, it's me. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like hell." John replied, not being able to open his eyes. It took too much effort.  
  
"Had to do it Aeryn. Thought I was going to die, but couldn't go back with him. Can't face that again. Ever."  
  
The tears were welling up in Aeryn's eyes, as she understood what he was trying to tell her. She smiled, "I understand John. You won't be going back with him," she said, slowly smoothing his hair back.  
  
"I hate to break this up, but we need to go now," D'Argo said hastily. "We need to get back to Moya and starburst away from here."  
  
Aeryn wanted to savor the moment but knew D'Argo was right. She looked down at John's leg, knowing they had to stop the bleeding before they could move him.  
  
"I agree, D'Argo. But we have a slight problem here," Aeryn said, motioning to John's leg.  
  
John heard the voice. "Hey big D. How's it going?" John asked, the pain evident in his voice.  
  
"Better than you my friend. Let's take care of your leg and get out of here," D'Argo replied, motioning for Travor.  
  
"Sound's like a plan to me," John replied, his voice cracking.  
  
Travor and Derry worked on John's wound. They did their best but it would only hold for a short amount of time. Hopefully long enough to get them to Moya.  
  
D'Argo started to lift John, when he fought in protest. "No! I'm gonna walk out of here on my own," John said, barely able to focus. He got to his feet with Aeryn's help, and staggered. He righted himself and proceeded to walk out of the bar, with a little help from Aeryn.  
  
Stepping out of the bar, John saw the light and smelt the fresh air. It felt so good to him, knowing he was alive, with his love by his side. This was his last thought as the darkness took him.  
  
Aeryn grabbed him before he fell face first in the dirt. Suddenly the comms went off.  
  
It was Chiana, frantic, "D'Argo, Pilot's identified the ship! You have to get back to Moya now. It's a frelling dreadnought!"  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo looked at each other, worry on both their faces.  
  
D'Argo scooped the human in his arms.  
  
"Let's go! Now!" Aeryn shouted as they ran to the transport. 


	7. When You Least Expect It 2 So Close But ...

When You Least Expect It 2.7  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"So Close But So Far"  
  
They reached the transport pod in record time. D'Argo carefully laid John in the back, and quickly threw a blanket over him, as he was still unconscious.  
  
An argument was in progress as D'Argo joined Aeryn.  
  
"You have to come with us! Scorpy and his men will kill you when they come around!"  
  
Aeryn yelled, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"We will hide until they leave. This is our home, we will not be driven away," Travor replied, hoping they would understand.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, your home has been destroyed by the Peacekeepers," D'Argo added as he came upon them.  
  
"We don't have time for this now! Come with us. We will find a way to get you back here later, when it's safe," D'Argo said impatiently.  
  
Travor and Derry looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "As long as you promise."  
  
Aeryn nodded, with relief. She didn't want to see them die, as she knew they surely would if they stayed behind. They had been John's salvation. She was doing what John would want.  
  
"Aeryn, John's module. I think you'll need to fly it back to Moya. I'm not familiar with it," D'Argo said, knowing John would never leave it behind.  
  
"I've got it D'Argo. You pilot the pod. I'll be right behind you," Aeryn replied running toward the module. She tapped her comm. "Chiana, anything we should know before we head back to Moya?"  
  
Chiana jumped at the voice. The tension on Moya was beyond words. "Nothing has changed since our last transmission. The ship hasn't moved. Aeryn, be careful."  
  
"We will, Chiana. We will."  
  
"Let's move now!" Aeryn shouted as they all headed to the ships.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius was the first to awaken, getting to his feet, massaging his jaw. He looked around the room.  
  
"Frell! Braca, get up!" Scorpius said kicking the Sebacean.  
  
Braca woke, confusion written all over his face. "What happened?"  
  
"Look around. Do you see Crichton?" Scorpius said leering at him. "Get your men up. We must stop them from leaving the planet. Now Braca!"  
  
Braca scurried to his feet. He woke as many of the men as he could.  
  
"Sir, these are the only men we have available to us now. The others aren't responding," Braca spoke with fear in his voice, knowing Scorpius was fuming. The coolant rods hadn't been changed for a while.  
  
"Very well. They must stop Crichton from leaving this planet! Have them locate the pod and penetrate it. I want the human back!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Braca relayed the orders as the men headed out to retrieve Crichton.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were in the midst of a system check on their prospective ships as the soldiers arrived.  
  
"D'Argo, are you a go? I am," Aeryn said in a hurried voice.  
  
"Engines firing as we speak, Aeryn," D'Argo replied, as he knew they were taking on pulse fire now.  
  
"Let's get the frell out of here!"  
  
The two ships took off as the soldiers could do nothing but watch. They knew they would have to endure the wrath of Scorpius and Braca, but they had gotten the coordinates too late.  
  
Braca saw the ships head away from the planet, knowing his men had failed. There was only one thing he could do now.  
  
He opened his channel to the command carrier. "Track those ships! Hold your position, but inform me of their coordinates."  
  
"Tracking now sir. We have them." There was complete silence now.  
  
"What is going on?" Scorpius asked as he walked to Braca's side.  
  
"The command carrier is tracking the ships for their coordinates," Braca replied, waiting for Scorpius' wrath.  
  
"Then Lieutenant, where are the coordinates?" Scorpius asked, eyeing him intensely.  
  
"I...I ..Don't know why they haven't provided them yet," Braca replied, nervously, contacting the carrier again. "Give me the coordinates, now."  
  
"Sir, something has happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems one of the ships is still on it's intended path, but the second ship has been drawn off course by the dreadnought. Sir... I think it has captured the ship."  
  
Scorpius hissed with this news. "What are the coordinates of both of the ships? I want them. Now!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
They had finally freed themselves of the planet and Scorpius. Relief set in as they headed back to Moya.  
  
"Chiana, any change in the dreadnought's location?" D'Argo asked  
  
"It still seems to be holding the same course, as far as Pilot can tell. Just be careful, D'Argo."  
  
"We should be there soon, Chiana. Have Jool meet us in the maintenance bay. We've only patched up John temporarily. She should be there when we land."  
  
"I'll alert her now," Chiana replied, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. `Frell, I'm not cut out for this,' she thought realizing how much pressure the three of them must feel when they have to make decisions. `Better them than me.'  
  
Chiana notified Jool they would need her in the bay as soon as the pod landed. John had been hurt.  
  
"Frell, Chiana. What in hezmana has happened to him now?"  
  
"I don't know. D'Argo just asked me to have you there. I'm just doing as he asked, Jool," Chiana replied, exasperated by Jool's tone.  
  
"I'll be there," Jool said in a testy voice. "I think you all need to find a new med tech. I'm in the med bay all the time now patching someone up!"  
  
"Thank you, Jool." Chiana decided not to respond to her comment. It would only set her off, and right now John needed her. She would have a few words with her when they were safe again.  
  
Chiana was brought out of her thoughts by the next transmission.  
  
"D'Argo, It has me locked in its docking web!" Aeryn shouted, knowing she was trapped.  
  
D'Argo looked at his console, seeing the module being pulled off course.  
  
"Pilot, I thought the dreadnought had not changed course! How can this be happening?"  
  
D'Argo shouted.  
  
"Aeryn, hold on. I'm changing course now!"  
  
Aeryn knew this would only mean their capture also. "No D'Argo! Get yourself and John back to Moya. There is nothing you can do for me!"  
  
"Pilot, what happened?" Chiana asked, tears mounting in her eyes, listening to the transmission. "We have to do something!"  
  
"I am....sorry Chiana. There is nothing we can do. The ship changed course at the last moment. There was no time for a warning," Pilot said with deep sadness in his voice.  
  
"But that is Aeryn, Pilot! We can't let them take her!"  
  
"We can do nothing against that ship. Moya does not have the weapons to fight."  
  
Chiana just listened, feeling helpless.  
  
"Aeryn, I can't just let them take you!" D'Argo was frustrated; as he knew what Aeryn said was true.  
  
"D'Argo, listen to me. Coming back for me is futile. Your duty is to get the pod back to Moya safely. I'll figure some way out of this," Aeryn said, knowing she was in deep dren now.  
  
D'Argo felt helpless, but knew Aeryn was right. "I will be back for you Aeryn Sun! I swear by all that's holy!"  
  
Aeryn grimaced slightly, knowing he spoke the truth, as she was sucked into the ship.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"I have the coordinates Lieutenant Braca. I am sending them to you now."  
  
"Braca, do we know which ship Crichton was on?" Scorpius asked, very unhappy about these developments.  
  
"No...sir," Braca replied nervously. "I would imagine the pod. I don't think he would be capable of flying anything himself."  
  
Scorpius nodded thinking. "Let's assume he was on the pod. What ship has been drawn into the dreadnought?"  
  
Braca communicated his question with the carrier and received his answer. "The smaller ship, Scorpius."  
  
`Things aren't so bad after all', Scorpius thought to himself, suddenly smiling. `If John was their prey, they will be sadly disappointed.'  
  
"Prepare to leave for the command carrier at once. Crichton is still within my reach!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo landed in the maintenance bay, where Chiana, Jool and Rygel were waiting.  
  
Chiana ran to the pod, anxious to see D'Argo. "Are you all right D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo replied in a weary voice, " I am very sad right now Chiana."  
  
"So am I D'Argo. We'll think of something to get her back," Chiana said with hope in her voice.  
  
D'Argo just stared at her, knowing the odds were against them.  
  
Travor and Derry were helping John out of the pod. The human was heavier than they thought. John was trying to help, but he was very weak.  
  
"D'Argo, can you help us with John?" Travor asked, as they were losing their grip on him.  
  
D'Argo caught John just before they had lost him completely. D'Argo carried John the rest of the way, and laid him down softly for Jool.  
  
"Yotz! How the frell does this keep happening?" Rygel said, seeing the pain in John. "We shouldn't let him go anywhere. He's going to get himself killed. And where the frell is Aeryn? After all...."  
  
"Shut up you slug!" Chiana shouted in anger, her thoughts on Aeryn's last transmission.  
  
"Well!" Rygel replied indignantly, gliding away. "I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
Jool was examining John's leg wound, as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He was in a fitful state mumbling. "Can someone please help me with him? I can't get a good look at his wound with him moving around."  
  
D'Argo started to help Jool, when Travor waived him off. "No. I will help her. You've got other things to think about." Travor felt sadness for the crew. It seemed one mishap after another had befallen them.  
  
He knelt beside John and gently held him still for Jool.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked not looking up. The bleeding seemed to be stopping.  
  
"I am Travor and that is my nephew Derry and Corbin. We are all that's left of our home," Travor replied in a sad voice.  
  
"Hmm. Frell! Looks like the wound is infected." Jool reached up and touched Crichton's forehead, a frown appearing on her face. "He's burning up. We need to get him to the med bay immediately. I've got to cool him off and stop the infection!"  
  
D'Argo went to Jool's side and carefully picked John up, now worried about both his friends, as he headed for the med bay.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn slowly emerged from the module, looking into the faces of the Scarrans. She felt as if her death was now written in stone. She remembered her peacekeeper training. Death was a better option than being captured by a Scarran.  
  
"Peacekeeper. Where is the human?"  
  
Aeryn stepped out of the module. As she felt the hardness of the ship's floor meet her feet, she replied, "He's not with me. This ship only holds one person."  
  
"He was, we know that. We tracked the Peacekeeper carrier, knowing it would take us to this man. We want what Scorpius wants, wormhole technology and this human possesses it. You will tell us where he is!"  
  
Aeryn reached inside herself at that moment and brought everything she remembered as a peacekeeper back. Her training, her thoughts. She was a peacekeeper soldier now and would remain that way until they decided to end her life.  
  
"Tell us!"  
  
Aeryn stood at attention, saying nothing.  
  
"Very well. Put her in a cell. We will deal with her later," he said motioning his men.  
  
Aeryn was taken away by two Scarran soldiers as, the commander said to his two aids, "She is not a peacekeeper soldier anymore. We will have to work carefully. She will be the key, and through her, we will find him. That will be a glorious day for the Scarran Empire." 


	8. When You Least Expect It Before Your Eye...

When You Least Expect It 2.8  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"Before Your Eyes"  
  
Jool knew John's temperature was at a critical level. She had to deal with this first; the wound would have to wait.  
  
"D'Argo, please take all of John's clothes off, except for his shorts. I have to get his temperature down quickly," Jool said taking control of the situation, while mixing liquids together.  
  
D'Argo looked at Jool in confusion, feeling uncomfortable with her request.  
  
"What?" Jool asked, pausing for a moment. She saw the look on the Luxan's face and would have laughed if this weren't such a critical time for John.  
  
"I...I...don't feel...right doing this to another male, Jool," D'Argo replied, embarrassed at the thought. `Aeryn usually does this.'  
  
Suddenly the screams tore from John's lips. D'Argo held him as he was thrashing about.  
  
Jool went to John's side feeling his forehead. "Frell! He's becoming delirious now! Look if you're not here to help, please leave! That goes for everyone!" Jool looked at all of them, meaning what she said. "If you want to stay, then do as I ask!"  
  
Travor approached D'Argo understanding, "I will help you. It's important that we do this." He knew Jool was right, looking at John's pained and feverish face. The thrashing had finally subsided, but that would not last long, if they couldn't get the fever down soon.  
  
D'Argo nodded gratefully at Travor, as the two men proceeded to remove his clothes, trying to be careful with his leg.  
  
"What can I do?" Chiana asked feeling helpless.  
  
Jool glanced at her, "You can help hold this while I fill the syringe."  
  
Chiana rushed to Jool's side and took the vial from her.  
  
"Thank you, Chiana. Just hold it still and hope it works." As Jool finished, she approached John's bed. John seemed calm now, but she couldn't take the chance of another bout with delirium.  
  
"I will need you to hold him still so he doesn't flinch. I must inject this into his blood stream to be effective."  
  
Derry approached the bed ready to help. "If you need another set of hands, I'm here to help."  
  
Jool was grateful for his willingness as she directed them, "Chiana hold his head still. D'Argo, I will need you to hold his arm completely rigid. Travor and Derry, try to keep the rest of his body from moving."  
  
John started mumbling incoherently as Jool started to inject the medicine into his blood stream. Finished, Jool stepped back, suddenly realizing she had been holding her breath.  
  
"You can all relax. We'll just have to wait to see if this helps," Jool said, suddenly very tired. She felt so much for this human. It hurt her to see all the torment he had been through.  
  
She turned to put the syringe back in it's place, as Chiana cried, "Jool, what have you done!"  
  
Jool turned, seeing John, her facing erupting into horror, as she saw his entire body convulsing.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius was pacing impatiently on the command carrier. "I want the Leviathan captured. Crichton is there, and I want him."  
  
"But, sir, what about the dreadnought? It is still here. If we try to capture the Leviathan, it will detect us," Braca replied, questioning Scorpius' logic.  
  
Scorpius grabbed Braca by the throat. "Don't test my patience, Lieutenant! It has indeed been worn thin by the incompetence you have displayed," Scorpius replied, pushing Braca away from him.  
  
Braca smashed against a control panel as he was released. He slowly righted himself, keeping his distance from Scorpius.  
  
"Whatever you command sir."  
  
Scorpius grinned, "Ah, that is better Braca. Prepare several marauders to invade the Leviathan. I want Crichton alive. The others...do what you wish with them."  
  
Braca sent out the orders to three squadrons to make themselves ready. He instructed his first in charge to make sure the squadrons stayed clear of the dreadnought. He knew this was suicide for the soldiers, but he didn't want to incur Scorpius' wrath again.  
  
His first in charge looked at him questioning.  
  
"Just do it," he replied turning away from the accusing face.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn was placed in her cell. She immediately looked for an escape route. With a heavy heart she realized there was none.  
  
She sat on the ground wondering if she would ever escape the mess she had gotten herself into. She knew she should have been more aware of her surroundings. `Frell me, I let my guard down. Just one second and it happened! I should have known better.'  
  
Aeryn knew in her heart her emotions had gotten in the way. John! She was so intent on getting him back to Moya, away from Scorpius, she had let herself be distracted. Aeryn prided herself on being the best pilot, but she failed this time. She fell right into their hands.  
  
D'Argo said he would come back for her, but she knew that was impossible. They didn't have enough firepower to fight the Scarrans. She just hoped D'Argo had gotten them back to Moya safely. She would keep this thought as her lifeline.  
  
She heard the footsteps approach the cell, as she stood up to face her captors.  
  
The cell door opened, as five Scarrans entered the cell.  
  
"You are Aeryn Sun," the commander said. "Don't deny it, we know."  
  
"What do you want?" Aeryn asked feeling unsettled, by his use of her name.  
  
"I told you what we wanted when you were brought on our ship. I want the human called Crichton."  
  
Aeryn swallowed hard, finding her voice. "That will never happen," Aeryn replied, hoping she spoke the truth.  
  
"We think it will. We had him once. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yes, but he escaped. You almost killed him," Aeryn retorted angrily. "He is not like us. Crichton is a fragile being."  
  
"We have learned from our first mistake. We know he has to be handled differently. We are prepared to do that. We want the knowledge he possesses, and intend to get it."  
  
"And how to you propose to do that?" Aeryn asked, fearing their answer, her heart beating a mile a minute.  
  
"You are going to tell us where he is," the commander said, with what Aeryn took as a grin on the ugly face.  
  
"Never! I would die first!" Her fear for John was foremost, knowing now they were going to use her. She felt the life go out of her realizing what their plan was.  
  
`Please, John let me go. Don't give in to them!' She pleaded in her mind, as they grabbed her and forced her out of the cell.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Jool ran to John's side, realizing his temperature had risen above what his body could take. He was having convulsions.  
  
"Chiana, go to the water closet and start the shower! Cold water only! Travor, D'Argo help me get him to the shower!"  
  
They hesitated watching John's body convulse in shock. "Everyone move now!"  
  
Jool's shouting broke their thoughts as everyone suddenly moved at the same time. Chiana started the shower as Jool had instructed and Travor and D'Argo lifted the convulsing body out of the bed.  
  
They held John up as the cold water cascaded over him, with no thought to the chill they themselves felt. Jool held her breath hoping this would work until the medicine she had given him could take effect.  
  
Slowly John's body stopped twitching, little by little. Jool felt his forehead, feeling more coolness than heat now. She hated to shock his body this way, but it was all she knew to do.  
  
Jool leaned against the wall, exhaustion and relief taking over, knowing the fever had gone down. "It worked, for now. Please dry him off and take him back to the bed."  
  
Travor and D'Argo did as Jool instructed. "Chiana. Can you go to John's quarters and bring some more shorts for him. I'm sure he would like some dry ones when he wakes up," D'Argo stated trying to remain calm after seeing his friend in agony.  
  
"Sure, D'Argo. I'll be back in a microt," Chiana replied, hesitantly, glancing at John's still form. She hoped she this horror again, feeling the tears start to well up. She was happy to leave the med bay. She needed to compose herself if she was going to be anymore help to John.  
  
Travor and D'Argo were laying John back in the bed, as his comms went off.  
  
"D'Argo," Pilot said, "I think you should come to command immediately. Moya is picking up three Marauder's heading our way!"  
  
Jool gasped in fear, dropping the medical instrument. Travor, Derry and Corbin looked at each other.  
  
"Frell!" D'Argo replied. "I'm on my way. Jool, send Chiana to command when she returns."  
  
"Pilot, can we Starburst?" D'Argo asked, running through the corridors.  
  
"Well yes, we can but...Moya doesn't want to leave without Officer Sun," Pilot replied solemnly. "Nor do I."  
  
"Nobody does, Pilot. But you know Aeryn wouldn't want us to endanger Moya or the rest of the crew."  
  
"We are not leaving D'Argo."  
  
"Very well," D'Argo, replied entering command. "Give me visual Pilot."  
  
He saw Chiana slide into the room. "What's going on, D'Argo? Jool told me to meet you here."  
  
"Visual up now."  
  
"It's in front of your eyes, Chiana," D'Argo replied, dreading what he was seeing.  
  
Chiana gasped at the sight of the Marauders approaching. "D'Argo we've got to do something. Starburst! Something! We can't let them board us!"  
  
"Out of the question, Chiana. Moya won't leave without Aeryn."  
  
As suddenly as the ships appeared, they suddenly disappeared, exploding.  
  
"What the frell!" D'Argo said in amazement. "What just happened Pilot?"  
  
"It appears the dreadnought just destroyed the ships."  
  
xxxxx  
  
"They should board the Leviathan within a quarter of an arn, sir," Braca said still fearing the worse.  
  
"Soon Crichton, soon," Scorpius whispered to himself, thinking about the moment when he would finally have what he so desperately wanted.  
  
"Prepare to leave here as soon as we get Crichton, Braca. I want no delays!" Scorpius commanded turning to leave for his quarters.  
  
"Yes sir," Braca replied.  
  
Suddenly his first in command was shouting, "Lieutenant! The ships are off the screen! There is no sign of them," he said checking for vitals. "They are gone sir. There is no sign of life," he said, looking at Braca for direction.  
  
Braca approached his first, this was not what he wanted to hear, "Find them!"  
  
"Sir, they are dead," he said frightened and confused, "it has to be the Scarrans."  
  
Scorpius stopped in his tracks as he heard the news. Turning slowly he gave the next order, "Prepare the ship for battle! I will not be interfered with again!" He left to attend to his own needs. He knew his coolant rods needed changing. He would need to be able to think clearly in order to do battle with the Scarrans. 


	9. When You Least Expect It 2 The Challenge

When You Least Expect It 2.9  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"The Challenge"  
  
  
  
The medicine Jool had injected into John seemed to be working. His bouts with delirium lessened as his fever went down. Jool had finally been able to clean out the wound.  
  
She shook her head in disgust when she saw how filthy the wound had become. 'No wonder he has an infection,' she thought relieved that she finally had the situation under control.  
  
Jool finally eased herself into a chair satisfied with her work. "It's just a matter of time until he wakes up," speaking to no one in particular. "It's a nasty wound, but it will heal."  
  
Derry walked over to Jool. "You do amazing work, and think very fast. I never would have thought of the cold water to bring the fever down."  
  
Jool smiled faintly at the compliment. "Being on this ship you have to learn to think fast. We have no peace with that frelling Scorpius always tracking John. How he deals with it I…"  
  
Jool heard the groan coming from the bed and immediately went to John. She saw he was waking, knowing the worst was over.  
  
"John. John, can you hear me?" Jool asked, waiting patiently for a response.  
  
John was struggling. She could tell, as his eyes were fluttering. "Come on John, talk to me."  
  
His eyes opened and closed, as the pain slashed through. Jool lowered the lighting, noticing his grimace. He slowly opened his eyes, looking into Jool's.  
  
"Hi," he said in a croaked voice. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Aeryn and D'Argo helped you escape from Scorpy. Travor, Derry and Corbin are also here," she said lifting his head to help him drink some water.  
  
She carefully laid him back down, seeing his eyes close again. "Thanks, guys. I'm just so tired."  
  
"Then sleep John," Jool answered, feeling this was best for him.  
  
John opened his eyes again. "Where's Aeryn, Jool? I need to see her." He was fighting to stay awake and they both knew it.  
  
"Plenty of time for that later. Get some rest now, John," Jool replied, fearful of anymore questions.  
  
"So, she just doesn't want to see me, s'kay Jool, don't have to lie to me," John mumbled with his eyes closed, as sleep was finding him again. "Don't blame her."  
  
Jool's heart ached for him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. She was glad when he finally drifted off.  
  
Jool left Travor and Corbin to watch over John as she and Derry headed to command. She had to inform D'Argo John was asking for Aeryn. He was likely to go ballistic when he heard the news.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Jool and Derry walked in on a very solemn scene as D'Argo and Chiana's heads were dropped in despair.  
  
"What's happened? D'Argo? Chaina? Someone tell me!" Jool knew it could not be good, seeing the expression on their face.  
  
D'Argo lifted his head, facing Jool; "Three Marauders were on a course for Moya when they were destroyed."  
  
Jool attempted a smile, "Well that's good. Isn't it?"  
  
D'Argo shook his head, "The Scarrans."  
  
Jool's hope quickly faded at the news. "John was awake. He was asking for Aeryn, D'Argo. I skirted the truth. I don't know how long I'll be able to do that. I don't believe in lying to him."  
  
"You did the right thing, Jool," Chiana stated, still seeing the explosions, visualizing it again.  
  
"For now maybe, Chiana. But he has to know," Jool replied, knowing it would come sooner than any of them thought.  
  
"Jool! Right now we have bigger problems!" D'Argo said agitated, feeling at a loss on what direction to take. He had to worry about the peacekeepers and Scarrans at the same time, as both were an immediate threat to their safety.  
  
Aeryn was also a thorn in his side. He promised he'd come back for her, but couldn't come up with a plan of action. His best advisors were also his best friends. He felt lost without them, never realizing until now how much he had depended on them.  
  
Jool was offended by D'Argo's rant at her. She stood with her head high, replying, " I just thought I would let you know. I won't lie to him next time." Jool turned to leave command, when Chiana ran after her.  
  
"Jool," Chiana said in a frantic voice. "Please try to delay telling John the truth. He needs to get his strength back before he deals with another situation."  
  
Jool considered Chiana's request for a moment before nodding, "I will think about it, Chiana. I can see you care at least," she replied glancing at D'Argo. "I will be with John, if anything changes."  
  
"Thanks, Jool," Chiana mumbled as Jool left command.  
  
"Frell D'Argo, that was pretty stupid on your part! Jool is only trying to keep us informed, and there you go biting her head off!"  
  
D'Argo sighed, looking out into the emptiness. "I'll make it up to her. Somehow."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn was led to another room and secured to the Scarran's truth device, fighting them every step of the way.  
  
"Now we will find out the truth about this Crichton. Cooperate and we will be finished quickly. Fight us and it will be painful for you."  
  
"I won't tell you," Aeryn replied, in a hardened voice. She had to block out all thoughts of Moya to get around this. This is what her training had taught her, discipline the mind. She prepared her mind as she heard the device start, remembering her old life as a peacekeeper.  
  
The pain was intense as her past appeared before her eyes. Fighting, destroying other planets, Valorek. The tears flowed down her face as she remembered betraying him and extracting the old Pilot, only to replace it with a new one. The screams of the new Pilot being planted penetrated her ears. 'Block this,' she thought, knowing where this could lead.  
  
She refocused her thoughts on her mother. The night she came to her to reassure the scared little girl. The words of love she spoke, as the tears were flowing freely now.  
  
"Mother, why did you let them take me? Why? I loved you so much!" Aeryn cried out.  
  
"Mother, please don't make me stay! Take me home!" Aeryn passed out, as the emotions were too much for her mind to deal with.  
  
The Scarren commander stopped the device, seeing it would be of no use with her. She was too disciplined.  
  
"Take her back to her cell. We will find another way to locate the human," he said motioning to his men.  
  
The Scarran commander suddenly smiled at his latest thought, 'How could I have missed such a simple plan.'  
  
"Lieutenant, let me know when she wakens. I think I have a much simpler way of getting what we want."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Braca followed Scorpius to his quarters, fearing the last orders issued by his commander.  
  
"Sir, if you'll allow me," Braca spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Get on with it Braca. What is it you wish to say?"  
  
"Sir, don't you think we should call for another carrier before we engage the Scarran's? We will be assured of success then. We are taking a chance this way."  
  
Scorpius turned to smile at Braca, "Do you think I would engage them head on Braca? I doubt that. Just make sure my orders are carried out. That's all you need to concern yourself with. Now get out!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was attempting to get out of bed despite Travor and Corbin's protest, when Jool and Derry entered the med bay. "Whoa, John," Jool said rushing to the bed. "You're not well enough yet."  
  
"Jool," John chuckled slightly, breathing hard as he cocked his head at her from his sitting position, "When have I ever been well?"  
  
She smiled at him, knowing he was right. "Just take it easy Crichton. You don't need a relapse."  
  
"I'll be on my best behavior, promise," John smiled back as he replied. "Now guys I just need a little help getting to my feet."  
  
He was unsteady when he finally stood, still feeling somewhat weak. A shooting pain went up his leg from the wound making him wince. "Frell!" he exclaimed, carefully putting his weight on the leg. 'So far so good,' he thought to himself, walking to where his clothes were piled up, leaning on Travor.  
  
Travor immediately tried to help him dress. John held up his hand waiving him off. "Something I gotta do on my own." Travor nodded stepping back, understanding.  
  
As he was dressing he glanced at Jool, "Could you locate Aeryn for me? We need to talk."  
  
Jool just stood there, her eyes widening. She didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"What?" Fear was starting to set in as he turned and saw the look on her face. "What Jool? Where is Aeryn?" He spoke quietly, fearing the answer he would hear.  
  
"Um, John…Aeryn…" Jool started, glancing away from the look in his eyes.  
  
"Jool?"  
  
"She's…been taken by the Scarran's," Jool answered fearing his response. "John, we'll get her…" Jool stopped as John's heart wrenching cry left his lips.  
  
"Nooooooo! Oh God nooooooo!" John screamed, sobbing, as he dropped to his knees.  
  
Jool silently went to John's side and held his sobbing body. "Shh, John. We'll find a way to get her back." Jool held him tightly, as tears erupted in her eyes, feeling his pain.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn woke with a start feeling disoriented. The painful memories slashed through her mind, as she became aware of her surroundings. She winced as she focused on the memories of her mother for a moment. Aeryn felt sadness knowing she had lost this love. Her mother.  
  
She got to her feet feeling unsteady, as she grabbed the ground. 'Frell all of it. I've got to focus,' she thought as she leaned against the wall. She righted herself and delved inside herself for strength. She shook her head trying to become focused; as she knew her life depended upon it.  
  
The steps echoed in the corridor, distant at first, then closer. They stopped outside her cell. Aeryn prepared herself for what was coming.  
  
The cell door opened as her tormentor's entered. "We are glad to see you awake. We have no more time to waist. The Peacekeeper vessel is moving towards us. This can only mean Crichton is on your vessel. This is all we needed to know," the commander said motioning to his men. "Bring her!"  
  
The Scarran soldiers grabbed Aeryn and hauled her towards the command center of the vessel. Aeryn fought with the soldiers but to no avail. They were much stronger than she was.  
  
As they reached command the Scarran looked to Aeryn, smiling, "Open the channel!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo and Chiana heard John through the comms. "Jool, what is wrong with Crichton?"  
  
Jool still held John as his cries continued. "He knows about Aeryn, D'Argo," Jool said, her voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
D'Argo dropped his head in sadness, knowing the pain the human must be going through. His cries were the worst he could remember.  
  
Chiana felt the tears slowly glide down her cheeks as she listened to John. "I'm going to…see if I …I can help."  
  
Suddenly the cries stopped. The only sounds were Moya's.  
  
"Jool, is everything alright?" D'Argo asked hesitant. "Chiana wait."  
  
"Hold on a microt," Jool replied, watching the human slowly get to his feet.  
  
John wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to compose himself. He stood there a few moments taking a deep breath before speaking. "It's my fault. I'm going to command." John's eyes were stone cold as he left the bay.  
  
"D'Argo, he's headed your way, and I didn't like the look in his eyes when he left," Jool replied, feeling a sudden shiver run down her spine.  
  
D'Argo didn't hear all of what Jool said as Chiana gasped. "D'Argo! There's Aeryn!"  
  
He turned and was taken aback by the picture in front of him. Several Scarran soldiers were holding Aeryn. She looked like dren.  
  
"Pilot, what is going on?"  
  
"They have managed to locate our signal, D'Argo," Pilot replied fearing the worst.  
  
D'Argo looked at the transmission, "Release her! She can do nothing for you!"  
  
Aeryn was pulled away as the Scarran commander appeared, "Where is John Crichton?"  
  
"I'm here, you frelling sack of shit! Leave her alone!"  
  
Chiana and D'Argo were taken by surprise by John's appearance in command.  
  
The Scarran smiled. "Her for you. A simple trade. In case there is any doubt in your mind, I will show her to you again," he said as she appeared on the screen.  
  
John felt the ache in his heart, "Aeryn."  
  
He saw the pain in her eyes as she shouted, " No John, don't do it! Save Moya and yourself!"  
  
She was roughly pulled away as the commander reappeared on the screen. "It's your choice Crichton, but make it quick. I will not wait."  
  
"I'll come, but you have to release her at the same time I leave Moya, and let this ship leave unharmed or no deal," John replied, feeling the bile rise in his throat.  
  
"We will release her when we have you, and not before."  
  
John hoped they didn't notice the beads of sweat that had formed as he limped closer to the screen. "No deal! I may be human, but I'm not stupid!" John's voice was firm and unwavering.  
  
The Scarran commander looked away for a moment before answering, "We will concede on this point. But if you betray us, we will destroy the Leviathan!"  
  
John nodded, "Understood. Give me a quarter of an arn. You should see me exit Moya, then I expect to see Aeryn leave in the module."  
  
John felt his legs weaken as the screen went dead. He caught himself on a panel as D'Argo helped ease him into a chair.  
  
"John, you know this is suicide," D'Argo spoke quietly, feeling deep sadness for his friends.  
  
"I know big guy, but I can't let them hurt Aeryn," John replied, taking in a deep breath, as fear was starting to set in.  
  
The rest of the crew arrived in command in stunned silence. They had heard the transmission through their comms. John saw the look on their face's as he rose to his feet. He moved towards the exit, not wanting any long goodbyes. "Gotta go. It's been real." He waved as he turned the corner of the exit.  
  
"D'Argo?" Chiana asked quietly, as the tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"He has to go," D'Argo replied, staring at the exit his friend had just gone through. "She is all that matters to him."  
  
D'Argo moved to Chiana to comfort her, and himself, knowing it would be a miracle if they ever saw their friend again. 


	10. When You Least Expect It 2 Eenie, Meanie

When You Least Expect It 2.10  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
"Eenie, Meanie"  
  
  
  
The transport pod hovered outside of Moya; waiting for the Scarran's to fulfill their end of the deal. John was getting impatient waiting for the module to appear. He wanted Aeryn safe and didn't want to prolong his own destiny. "Let's just get it the frell over with!"  
  
"Pilot, why the delay?" John asked feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
"I don't know Commander. I will try to contact the vessel," Pilot replied, saddened by the choice this human had to make.  
  
"Thanks, Pilot. I'll just hang out here for a while and wait for you to get back to me," John said, trying to sound light hearted. He couldn't go back to Moya. He didn't want to see his friends. It would be too hard to leave again.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The Scarran Commander couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The women was actually refusing to leave.  
  
"I won't let him sacrifice himself for me!" Aeryn said forcefully. "I refuse the deal!"  
  
"It's not your choice peacekeeper. It's what we want and he is willing to do it in exchange for your life. You will do as you are told!"  
  
"Or what? You will kill me?" Aeryn grinned in a malicious way. "Then you'll never get him!"  
  
Aeryn felt this was the only way for her. A part of her had died with the other. She couldn't let this one die. She had caused him so much pain emotionally because of her own pain. This was the least she could do for him. The one who still stood by her side in spite of all she had put him through. Suddenly Jool's comment came to mind, "Perhaps you don't deserve him." Perhaps, Aeryn thought hearing one of the soldiers speaking.  
  
"Sir, the pod is outside the Leviathan waiting."  
  
The commander looked at Aeryn. "Set the coordinates in the module for the Leviathan, Lieutenant. She will go with force if need be." The Scarran motioned one of his men to come forward. "Put her out!"  
  
Aeryn fought against the soldier, knowing she was losing the battle. His strength was without a doubt greater than hers. Suddenly she felt a blow to her right temple, as the soldier used his fist. She slowly felt herself falling to the ground, as reality slipped away and darkness overtook her.  
  
The commander looked down at Aeryn's curled form on the ground. Satisfied, he said, "Inform the Leviathan she will be on her way shortly."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Scorpius, I think you should come to command. There is something strange going on," Braca commed.  
  
Braca heard the sigh, "What is it now, Lieutenant!"  
  
"Sir, the transport pod is just hovering outside of the Leviathan," Braca replied. "I think something may be about to happen."  
  
Scorpius asked anxiously, " What life form are you picking up in the pod?"  
  
Braca punched several buttons on the console quickly. "Human!"  
  
"Crichton!" Scorpius exclaimed. "The Scarran's must have Officer Sun. That's who must have been on the module! I will be there shortly. Prepare the ship to engage the pod!"  
  
"But sir, the Scarrans are too close."  
  
"Braca, do I need to remind you again who is in command," Scorpius spat out, as headed to command.  
  
"N..No sir."  
  
"Then make the ship ready!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was humming Yankee Doodle Dandy to himself, trying to alleviate the tension he felt in his body. He got bored with that song and tried other ones. Unfortunately he was having a hard time remembering songs, it had been so long since he had heard any.  
  
"Man, the wait is killing me!" John was talking out loud as he suddenly burst into laughter, as a few tears escaped his eyes. "That's an understatement," John said solemnly, the laughter stopped. He started to think about his fate and his life.  
  
He leaned his head back, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves. "Hell, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I am so sorry everybody for getting you into this dren. You would have been a lot better off if I had never boarded this ship," John said, feeling the weight heavy on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Unbeknownst to John his comm was open and the crew was listening to his thoughts.  
  
Chiana and Jool stood there with tears streaming down their faces, their hearts aching, feeling his pain. D'Argo had his head down, wishing there was something he could do for his friend, as they listened to his thoughts.  
  
Derry broke the silence in the room. "Let him know you stand by him. Give him the strength he needs. Let him carry your strength with him. Don't let him go away feeling responsible for all that has happened."  
  
D'Argo looked at Derry. "He doesn't know we heard this. These were his private thoughts. We can't intrude on them."  
  
"Then open the link yourself," Derry replied, staring at the Luxan. "It may be your last chance."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Pilot felt for John, as he monitored him. He was waiting for a response from the Scarran vessel, as he heard John's ramblings. He knew he could not respond, as this would be a betrayal to someone he respected. He would never disrespect John Crichton.  
  
Pilot's thoughts were broken by the transmission from the Scarran vessel.  
  
"Leviathan. The module will be leaving soon. We had some…unexpected trouble. Your peacekeeper wouldn't leave. She had to be restrained. We have set the coordinates in the ship, but you will need to assist in the docking."  
  
"Is Officer Sun alright?" Pilot asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"She is, and has been placed in the ship, as we promised."  
  
"Very well. I will inform Commander Crichton," Pilot replied, worried about Aeryn's condition.  
  
"The exchange should happen in a matter of microts."  
  
"Understood," Pilot replied, realizing the time had come for the inevitable.  
  
"Commander Crichton?" Pilot commed.  
  
John was snapped out of his thoughts as Pilot spoke. "You got some news for me Pilot?"  
  
"I just received a transmission from the Scarran vessel. The exchange should take place shortly, Commander." Pilot decided not to tell John why there was a delay. It would not help him. It would only cause him more pain. That was one thing he didn't need now.  
  
"Thanks, Pilot. I'll be waiting," John replied, feeling the end of his journey was near. "Just get Aeryn back to safety." This was the thought John would hang onto, as he turned himself over to the Scarrans. This was how he would comfort himself.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo thought about what Derry said. He knew he was right. He couldn't let his friend leave, without telling him how much he valued his friendship.  
  
"John?" D'Argo asked, worried John would not answer.  
  
"I'm here. What is it?" John answered, feeling comfort in the voice.  
  
D'Argo was having trouble putting his thoughts into words. "I…just want to say thank you. We will find a way to rescue you. You are a true warrior."  
  
"Thanks Big D, just worry about yourselves. I'll manage," John replied. "Remember, as soon as Aeryn is aboard, starburst the hell out of here! Just take care of her for me, will ya?"  
  
"I will John," D'Argo replied, frustrated.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John saw the module exit the Scarran ship, knowing it was time. He waited a few microts to give the module time to get out of the range of the docking web. Satisfied, John knew the time had come for him to hold up his end of the deal.  
  
"Pilot, I think Aeryn's far enough away from their ship. I'm leaving now."  
  
"You are correct Commander. Aeryn is out of their range. Good luck…John." Pilot replied with mixed emotions.  
  
John smiled at the use of his name. "Thanks Pilot," John said, feeling the rattlers in his stomach again.  
  
John navigated the pod towards the Scarran vessel slowly. He wanted to make sure Aeryn made it safely aboard Moya, before he was taken. It would be the last joy John would experience. He didn't want there to be any doubt in his mind. He knew his mind was frelled as it was, but at least he could hold onto something.  
  
John passed the module on his way to the Scarran vessel, knowing she would be in Moya's docking web in a matter of microts. He felt relieved now, knowing he could proceed, feeling his loss. 'Just get the hell out of here Moya! Go and be safe!'  
  
Suddenly the pod was being pulled in several directions. John was trying to get the vessel under control, but to no avail. It was being pulled into a ship hovering above him as he tried to fight against it.  
  
"Hell! I don't have any control over this ship!" John exclaimed, feeling himself being drawn against his wishes. "Moya!"  
  
"Pilot! Starburst now! Get the frell out of here. The plan has backfired!" John cried as he realized he couldn't fight the docking web.  
  
"John! What has happened?" D'Argo asked in a frantic voice.  
  
John was struggling, still trying to fight the docking web, "I don't know, but just get the hell out of here! I'll see you on the flipside, my friend! Keep her safe. Crichton signing off!"  
  
D'Ago heard the hiss now in the comms. His shoulder's sagged, hearing the last transmission from John. He knew they had to do what he asked of them as he turned to the console, "Pilot, are we ready for starburst?"  
  
"We are Ka D'Argo, I will initiate starburst now, by the commanders orders."  
  
"Hold on everyone," D'Argo said, feeling he had lost something in his meager life. The only person he thought of as a true friend.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
As Moya evened out, the crew ran to the landing bay to see if Aeryn was all right. She was waking slowly as they entered the bay.  
  
D'Argo helped her out of the module, as she was still in a weakened state. Jool fussed over her, checking her head wound. Aeryn pushed away from all of them.  
  
"I'm fine," she said with irritation in her voice. She leaned against Moya's walls to steady herself.  
  
"Tell me what's happened," Aeryn said looking directly at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo looked at her. 'I can't,' he thought to himself, as he dropped his head and walked out of the bay, silently.  
  
Aeryn watched him leave in surprise. The bay was quiet. "Well is someone going to tell me what the frell has happened!" Aeryn exclaimed loudly.  
  
Chiana spoke up. "D'Argo is upset, Aeryn! John was his friend, and now he's gone!"  
  
Aeryn focused on remembering her last thought before waking up on Moya. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, as she whispered, " The deal."  
  
"Yes, Aeryn, the deal. But it didn't go as planned. John is gone, but we don't know who has him. He made us starburst before Pilot could identify the ship."  
  
Aeryn gasped as she heard the word starburst leave Chiana's lips. "Are you telling me we left John behind? I can't frelling believe it! How could you?" Aeryn shouted, just inches away from Chiana's face.  
  
The anger in Aeryn's voice was chilling, as Chiana took several steps back. Travor and Jool interceded, seeing the fear in Chiana. Travor put his hand lightly around Aeryn's arm, drawing her away from the Nebari. "We didn't have a choice," he said quietly.  
  
"John made us promise. He didn't trust the Scarrans, Aeryn. He only did it for us. Chiana speaks the truth, we had no choice," Jool replied in a calm voice.  
  
"Choice! Choice! There's always a choice," Aeryn said as she stormed out of the bay in search of D'Argo, the word still going through her mind.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
The Scarren commander stared in disbelief, as he saw the pod being pulled into the other ship. "Lieutenant, fire on that ship! I will not lose my prey!" Joknil instructed, feeling the heat in his body rise.  
  
"What about the pod, sir?"  
  
He had gone through too much to lose the human now. He could not fail. "Protect the pod, I want a direct hit on the ship!"  
  
The ship fired on the vessel, hitting it, but they could see it had just grazed the outer hull. "Again," Joknil shouted.  
  
"Sir, the pod is too close to the ship now. We may, without intent, hit the pod at the same time," Lieutenant Hasher replied.  
  
Commander Joknil was aware of the proximity of the pod to the Command Carrier, as he stated in no uncertain terms, "If I can't have the human, neither can Scorpius!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Scorpius was very pleased with himself, as he smiled. "Just think, Braca. I have just taken Crichton from them right under their nose. I don't think they are as superior as they think," Scorpius said with malice in his voice. He had many reasons to hate the Scarrans, and this was one way of getting revenge.  
  
Braca smiled, just to satisfy him. He could care less about Crichton. He just wanted to avoid a confrontation with the Scarrans. Braca knew they would have to be quick about leaving, as the Scarran vessel had a lock on their position.  
  
"Sir, we are endangering the ship. I don't think the Scarran's will wait much longer before firing."  
  
Scorpius turned and looked at the readings himself. "Frell! Get him aboard quickly, we've run out of time!"  
  
The words had no sooner left Scorpius' lips when the ship was hit by the blast, sending the crew careening about.  
  
"Get him on board now," Scorpius growled at the men, holding on for dear life. "Braca, start evasive maneuvers!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was still trying to fight the web, but he knew he would lose. The force was too strong for any ship.  
  
John lay back, letting the force take him. "Who would ever had imagined this scene," he said to himself chuckling, "Someone fighting over me!"  
  
He sobered slightly as Aeryn came to mind, as if she had ever left. "I only wanted you to fight for me babe, not the two monster races. Hell, I'm frelled either way! Eenie, meanie, miny, moe….who do I want to frell with my mind," he said feeling the smile leave his face as despair set in. "Well at least you're in the clear, Moya and crew. You'll have to find a new whipping boy, cause this boy is going bye bye."  
  
John suddenly felt a jolt in the docking web, bringing him back to the present. "What the frell!" John turned in the direction of the gunfire. His eyes widened as he saw a new blast coming towards him.  
  
"Shiiiiit! Holy mother of God!" John shouted closing his eyes, ready to accept the inevitable, knowing he would at least find some peace in this twisted place.  
  
The blast hit the carrier, sending him into oblivion. 


	11. When You Least Expect It 2 The Search

When You Least Expect It 2.11  
  
   
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
"The Search"  
  
   
  
   
  
Aeryn found D'Argo in command. She treaded softly, feeling his pain.  
  
   
  
She spoke quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder "D'Argo, I know the loss you must feel. John was your friend."  
  
   
  
D'Argo replied in a quiet voice, looking at the stars, "More than you will ever know, Aeryn. Starburst was not an option. John gave Pilot direct orders, and he followed them."  
  
   
  
"I understand, D'Argo," Aeryn said, trying to find the words to continue. "He was trying to protect us, as he always did, with little thought to his own life."  
  
   
  
"John always put himself before us, Aeryn," D'Argo said, looking at her. "Why couldn't we ever appreciate that? Such a supposedly deficient species has shown more loyalty to us than we can ever repay. I just don't know anymore, Aeryn."  
  
   
  
Aeryn dropped her head, feeling his pain and hers. He had sacrificed himself for her and Moya had left by his orders.  
  
   
  
"D'Argo, we need to go back and help John. Are you willing?"  
  
   
  
The Luxan turned with a new hope on his face. "Are you willing to fight for him, Aeryn?"  
  
   
  
"I would never leave a comrade, D'Argo. That's why I couldn't understand why we starburst."  
  
   
  
D'Argo felt hopeful now. "We will have to get the rest of the crew to agree, Aeryn."  
  
   
  
"I think they will, D'Argo. They all seemed upset when I spoke with them."  
  
   
  
"Very well. Let's get everyone here so we can decide on a plan of action."  
  
   
  
"Pilot, please call the crew to command," Aeryn directed. "We have things to discuss."  
  
   
  
"Officer Sun, I'm glad you are back on Moya. We will do whatever you wish to rescue Commander Crichton. I will call the crew to command now."  
  
   
  
"Thank you, Pilot. It feels good to be back."  
  
   
  
xxxxx  
  
   
  
   
  
The command carrier was in disarray as the last blast hit the carrier harder than the first.  
  
   
  
Scorpius was pulling himself from the floor of the ship as he shouted, "Lock the weapons on the Scarran vessel's location and fire at once!"  
  
   
  
The techs quickly went to their stations. They powered up the weapons as Scorpius commanded.  
  
   
  
"Do we have a lock on their location?" Braca asked his first in command.  
  
   
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
   
  
"Fire!" Braca exclaimed, hoping they were successful on the first attempt.  
  
   
  
"Firing now!"  
  
   
  
They held their breath, waiting for the results of the first launch in the attack.  
  
   
  
"Braca, launch a second round! I want them destroyed!" Scorpius said, not wanting to wait on the results of the first attack.  
  
   
  
"Second launch in progress, sir!"  
  
   
  
Braca was looking at his screens. Scorpius could read the relief in his soldier's body.  
  
   
  
"We have a direct hit, sir! I think we have incapacitated the vessel, at least for the time being."  
  
   
  
"Excellent, Lieutenant Braca! You have redeemed yourself for the time being. I want all movements of that vessel watched very closely, as we prepare to leave."  
  
   
  
"Carlson, keep a tech on the monitor at all times. Notify me of any change," Braca ordered.  
  
   
  
His first in command nodded his head, "Yes sir."  
  
   
  
Crichton! Throughout all of the fighting, Scorpius had lost sight of his prey. "Is the human aboard yet?" Scorpius asked, fearing the answer.  
  
   
  
Carlson checked the readings in the docking web. Braca saw the puzzled look on his face.  
  
   
  
"What is it?" Braca asked.  
  
Carlson couldn't believe the readings as he replied nervously, "Sir, it appears the ship was disengaged from the docking web when the second blast hit."  
  
   
  
"Frell!" Scorpius shouted, feeling his body temperature rise. "Find him!"  
  
   
  
   
  
xxxxx  
  
   
  
   
  
Hasher got to his feet feeling unsteady. The consoles were lit up, sparks flying everywhere.  
  
   
  
He limped to one of the consoles hoping it was still operational. He hit the buttons, avoiding the sparks. "Frell," he said, getting no readings.  
  
   
  
"Everyone, get to your stations! We need to get the ship under control!" He could feel the vessel floating unstable.  
  
   
  
He helped Joknil to his feet as the soldiers proceeded to follow his orders. "Are you all right sir?"  
  
   
  
"I will live, Hasher. How bad is the damage?"  
  
   
  
"We do not know that yet, sir. The consoles are out. We are repairing them as we speak. I know we took a direct hit from the Peacekeeper vessel."  
  
   
  
"Very well, inform me when you have a damage assessment, Hasher. I'll be in my quarters," Joknil replied. He suddenly turned, "What about the human? Did Scorpius manage to succeed in capturing him?"  
  
   
  
"We don't know sir. I will inform you as soon as we are operational again."  
  
   
  
"Yes, do that, Hasher," Joknil replied proceeding to his quarters.  
  
   
  
   
  
xxxxx  
  
   
  
   
  
The pod was floating aimlessly in space, having been dislodged from the docking web.  
  
   
  
John awoke with a start, feeling disoriented. It took him a few moments before he could fully focus on his surroundings. He looked around the pod, seeing twisted metal, electrical components and smaller items strewn around the ship.  
  
   
  
"What the frell happened?" He said aloud, feeling an aching throb in his head. John started to get to his feet, when the pain brought him back down.  
  
   
  
"Ahhh…frell!" He exclaimed, feeling on the verge of blacking out, the pain intensified by the movement.  
  
   
  
He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, as the sweat pored down his face. He regulated his breathing and slowly opened his eyes, feeling in control now.  
  
   
  
John looked at the area where the pain radiated from. "Oh shit," John said, seeing the metal shard protruding from his abdomen.  
  
   
  
John leaned back, trying to let the pain subside before removing it. "John, just remain calm. Settle yourself down. Do it in one quick motion," he said aloud, trying to talk himself through it.  
  
   
  
He evened his breathing and in one quick movement, extracted the piece of metal. His breath caught in his throat, as he held the metal piece in his hands, doubling over in pain. "God that hurts," he howled, grabbing his abdomen, fighting the blackness that threatened to overtake him.  
  
   
  
'Gotta stay awake, John. No time for sleep if you want to stay alive,' John thought to himself, knowing he had to stay lucid to pilot the pod.  
  
   
  
The only thing he could bind his wound with was his t-shirt. It seemed to take an eternity to get his jacket and t-shirt off, as he fought the pain. He was shivering as he tore his shirt up to make bandages for his wound. Finally succeeding in stopping the bleeding, John quickly put his jacket back on feeling the cold.  
  
   
  
He attempted to stand, only to fall back in pain, closing his eyes, "Come on John, you can do this. You have to get the pod on a flight path, before you lose the ship entirely.'  
  
   
  
Weakly John got to his feet. His movements were slow, as he checked the damage to the ship. Not too bad considering, he concluded. He still had manual control over the ship, as he searched for Moya's coordinates.  
  
   
  
John dropped his head realizing he would never be able to find the Leviathan. He had told Moya to starburst as soon as Aeryn was aboard. He chuckled softly, wincing.  
  
   
  
"You followed orders, Moya," John said, feeling a sense of relief knowing his friends were safe.  
  
   
  
John checked his oxygen level. He was surprised to see it so low. He knew then he must have been floating for arns.  
  
   
  
"Well this sure beats Scorpy's and the Scarran's idea of death," John said to himself, knowing it might end soon. His only consolation was knowing he had protected the wormhole technology.  
  
   
  
John made his way back to his seat, dropping heavily into it, as the weariness took over.  
  
   
  
The fight was gone in him as solitude took over his mind. He lay back in his chair, thinking of all that had made him happy, as he waited for fate to take over.  
  
   
  
   
  
xxxxx  
  
   
  
   
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were in the maintenance bay, making the ship ready, when Pilot commed them.  
  
   
  
" Aeryn. Moya is preparing to starburst back to our original coordinates. How much time do you need to get the ship ready?"  
  
   
  
"Just give us a few microts, Pilot. That's all we need," Aeryn replied, hoping it would not be too late.  
  
   
  
The meeting with the crew had gone as they had hoped. They all wanted to see Crichton back on Moya. Rygel was the only one who didn't want to go back. They understood his fear, but they knew they couldn't do this to John. They couldn't leave him behind. He was part of them. Rygel finally conceded, so the decision was unanimous. They would go back for Crichton.  
  
   
  
"Pilot. We are ready for starburst," D'Argo directed.  
  
   
  
"Very well," Pilot replied. "Starburst in twenty microts."  
  
   
  
The crew held on as Moya starburst. They entered familiar space as Moya took them back to their original coordinates.  
  
   
  
Chiana stared in amazement and horror at the long-range blasts she was witnessing between the two carriers. She gasped as she realized D'Argo and Aeryn were getting ready to launch the ship.  
  
   
  
"D'Argo! Aeryn! Don't launch! You need to come to command at once!" Chiana couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
   
  
"Chiana, what is so important! We don't have any time to waste," D'Argo replied hastily.  
  
   
  
"Trust me, D'Argo. You need to see this!" Chiana stared, watching the destruction.  
  
   
  
"Pilot, what the frell is Chiana going on about?" D'Argo asked, running through Moya's corridors to command, Aeryn ahead of him.  
  
   
  
"It seems the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans are firing at each other, D'Argo. It may not be wise for you and Officer Sun to leave Moya yet."  
  
   
  
Aeryn entered command first. Her breath caught at the sight on the screen. "What in hezmana brought this on? I didn't think they were that fahrbot to actually engage each other!"  
  
   
  
D'Argo stared out at the battle. "Perhaps we'll get lucky and they'll destroy each other!"  
  
   
  
Aeryn turned, "D'Argo! We don't know where John is yet! Another time and I would hope the same thing, but not now."  
  
   
  
"Sorry, Aeryn. I forgot momentarily," D'Argo replied, looking toward Chiana.  
  
   
  
"Do we have any idea where John is, Chiana?"  
  
   
  
Chiana shook her head, replying, "I've asked Pilot to try to find his signature. He's checking now." She was fearful for John knowing if he was on either ship he was in danger.  
  
   
  
Rygel appeared in command. He stopped as he saw what the others had witnessed. "What the frell?" Rygel gasped barely above a whisper. "John?" He asked, looking at the faces in the room.  
  
   
  
"We are waiting…" Chiana never finished her answer as Pilot appeared on the clamshell.  
  
   
  
"I have located a signal that appears to match Commander Crichton's, but…it is very faint," Pilot informed them sadly.  
  
   
  
"Faint! How Pilot? He has to be on one of the…ships!" Aeryn's voice quivered on her last word.  
  
   
  
D'Argo saw the look on her face, as she turned away. "Pilot, is it possible that the blasts have lowered his signal?"  
  
   
  
"I wish…I could tell you this was a possibility," Pilot replied quietly. "The blasts would not interfere. I am sorry."  
  
   
  
"Frell this!" Aeryn said as she broke into a dead run out of command.  
  
   
  
"Aeryn! Wait!" D'Argo shouted running after her.  
  
   
  
   
  
xxxxx  
  
   
  
   
  
Scorpius was pacing up and down in command, fuming. "Braca! Have you located him yet?"  
  
   
  
"N...no…sir. It seems we are having some difficulty with the tracker. Carlson thinks it was damaged in the blast," Braca replied, fearing Scorpius' wrath.  
  
   
  
Scorpius walked within an inch of Lieutenant Braca, as he grimaced. In a deep guttural voice, Scorpius spoke. "Since the equipment won't work, don't you think it might be wise to send some Marauder's in search of him!" Braca shivered at the ominous voice, as Scorpius' words went from low to high.  
  
   
  
Braca stepped away, tripping. He grabbed the console to keep himself from falling. Leaning against the console, Braca replied in a quaking voice, "Y…yes sir!"  
  
   
  
"Carlson, please dispatch four Marauders to search for the human. I'll be in my quarters if you need me," Braca ordered, walking out of command on shaking legs.  
  
   
  
"Very good," Scorpius said smiling again. "We shall have him soon. Carlson notify me as soon as you have secured Crichton's pod."  
  
   
  
"Of course, sir," Carlson replied, watching as Scorpius left command. 'Half- scarran,' Carlson thought in disgust.  
  
   
  
   
  
xxxxx  
  
   
  
   
  
D'Argo reached Aeryn just as she was entering the maintenance bay. He grabbed her arm as he said, "Hold on, Aeryn. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
   
  
Aeryn stopped and looked down at the hand gripping her arm. She looked up at him, with glaring eyes. "I would suggest you take your hand off of me," she said in a low voice.  
  
   
  
The Luxan drew his hand away quickly, not wanting to suffer her wrath. "Just tell me what you're planning, Aeryn."  
  
   
  
"You should already know, D'Argo. I'm going to look for John and bring him back," Aeryn replied, moving towards the transport pod. "What Pilot told us makes me think he is drifting away from us."  
  
   
  
"I agree Aeryn, but you can't do this alone. I'm coming with you."  
  
   
  
Aeryn appreciated the thought, but knew it was impossible. "Thank you, D'Argo. But you know this is risky. I need you on Moya in case something goes wrong."  
  
   
  
D'Argo nodded knowing she spoke the truth.  
  
   
  
Aeryn saw the sadness on the Luxan's face as she said, "I'll let you know as soon as I find him, D'Argo. If I have any trouble you'll be the first to know."  
  
   
  
"Be careful Aeryn. The Peacekeepers and Scarrans are still dangerous," D'Argo said, watching her position herself in the ship.  
  
   
  
"I know, D'Argo. Pilot, open the doors."  
  
   
  
"Doors opening. Good luck, Officer Sun."  
  
   
  
Aeryn was careful to evade the scanners on the enemy ships. As she passed the Peacekeeper vessel she saw minimal damage to the outer hull, just enough to keep them busy for a while.  
  
Aeryn saw a lone Marauder surveying the area she had just entered. "Frell," Aeryn said knowing he had picked her up on his scanner. She tried to evade the ship, but to no avail. The Marauder entered her landing bay. She saw the soldier exit the Marauder on her scanner. Seeing only one soldier, gave her confidence that she could defeat him. His ship was what she really needed.  
  
Aeryn carefully made her way to the docking bay as she took her position, laying in wait for the soldier. As the Peacekeeper proceeded deeper into the ship, Aeryn took him by surprise, as she landed a hard blow to his temple and sealed it with a pantak jab. Looking down at the unconscious soldier, Aeryn thanked him silently for the use of his Marauder, as she quickly headed for the ship.  
  
She quickly fired the engines and exited the transport, feeling at home in the Marauder.  
  
   
  
As she looked ahead, Aeryn saw it. She was headed straight for a small squadron of Peacekeeper Marauders. Aeryn quickly maneuvered her ship away from the fighter group, but too late. The fighters had changed their direction and were headed straight towards her.  
  
   
  
"Frell!" Aeryn exclaimed, knowing they would engage her soon. Aeryn waited until they were close. She tried to bank sharply hoping she could fly over them. The maneuver was successful, except for the fact that one of the fighters followed her lead and was almost on her now.  
  
   
  
The lone Marauder was firing now. Aeryn returned the fire banking again, only to be met by the other two Marauders. Aeryn was ready for the battle as she took out the first one. She was having a hard time evading their fire as several blasts rocked her ship.  
  
   
  
Aeryn banked again and was now behind the Marauder. She fired point blank, as the fighter exploded. 'One more,' Aeryn thought. Suddenly her ship rocked violently as the pulse blast hit her.  
  
   
  
Aeryn fought to get her ship under control as she saw the last fighter locking in on her position. As soon as her Marauder responded to the controls she tried the last thing she knew. She dove in almost a straight trajectory, intending to loop back up, taking the Marauder by surprise. She fought to get control of the ship, as it fought against her. The sweat was poring off her as she fought for control and held on. Finally she felt the ship pulling out of the dangerous maneuver as she found herself behind the fighter. She fired several blasts dead on as the Marauder finally exploded into fragments in space.  
  
   
  
Aeryn sighed a breath of relief, and leaned back for a moment. "Frell you," she said, wiping the sweat from her face.  
  
   
  
Aeryn looked towards the command carrier, knowing they must have had some communication from their ships. Her eyes opened wide at the sight before her eyes, as the carrier was dispatching a full squadron.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	12. When You Least Expect It 2 Boys with Toy...

When You Least Expect It 2.12  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"Boys With Toys"  
  
  
  
"Commander, the ship is functional again," Hasher notified his superior. "What are your orders sir?"  
  
"I will be in command shortly," Joknil replied. "In the meantime hold our current course. Oh, and Hasher do we know if Scorpius secured the human?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
Joknil resolved not to give up his pursuit of this man until he had captured him in spite of the half-scarran. He would either belong to him, or he would die. 'I will not let Scorpius win,' Joknil thought as he headed to command.  
  
"Are we at full power, Hasher?" Joknil asked, entering command.  
  
"No, sir. But we are working on it. The ship is operational again, but all functions aren't online yet, sir."  
  
"When we have full power Hasher, I wish to engage the Peacekeeper vessel," Joknil said with malice in his voice. " I will not let Scorpius win this time!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John felt himself dozing, as the oxygen level in the pod was dropping. He checked the levels and knew he didn't have much time. The cold on the pod was also intensifying since the environmentals had been knocked out with the blast.  
  
John forced himself out of the seat. He had to see what extra life support systems the pod had on board. He stumbled groggily towards the lockers, intent on looking for a body suit and extra oxygen. He was shivering from the cold, feeling his own body heat quickly dissipating. John knew he had to stay warm or he could go into shock.  
  
All John could find was the body suit. He checked the oxygen level in the suit, seeing that it was low. "Frell," he said aloud. "Trust me to take the pod that wasn't restocked. Story of my life."  
  
John laughed, suddenly grimacing from the pain in his belly. He carefully slid the suit on, knowing it at least would give him some relief for a while. He carefully made his way to his seat, holding onto the walls to stabilize himself.  
  
John checked the scanners for any planet in his range. To his surprise the scanners picked up a planet not too far from his location. John didn't know if he could make it, but he set the pod on the course. It was his only chance.  
  
He settled himself in his seat; wishing things had been different for him and his friends on Moya. As he drifted towards the unknown planet, John let all of his thoughts come to the surface, even the ones he suppressed.  
  
"Frell you Scorpius!" The tears were threatening as he thought of his rescue from the Gammak Base. "Why didn't anyone care enough to ask me about what happened? You were all so glad to hear me say I was all right. But I wasn't! No one really took the time to find out if it was true! It was the worst thing I had ever experienced, as my whole being was torn from me! You just didn't want to have to deal with it, until the crazy me surfaced. Then it became important, but it was too late," John, cried, as his whole life in the Unchartered's unfolded.  
  
"The Scarrans, the Ancients. None of you really understood what it did to me. What it took from me!" The tears flowed freely now, as John let it all out, feeling the end of his existence.  
  
John was sobbing now as all his thoughts merged into one big nightmare. It hurt, but he felt relief as he finally spoke the words out loud.  
  
His newest thought went to the only thing he loved in this ungodly place, Aeryn. "Hey babe, the only thing I ever wanted from you was what you could give me. After the other one, you couldn't even give me the time of day. How could you betray me like that? I would do anything for you! I thought you knew that? I didn't change, you did," John said, his heart aching, for one last touch. One last kiss. One last smile. He hurt so deeply knowing this wasn't possible.  
  
John reached for the flight recorder, to leave her a message. "Aeryn, I am so sorry for the way things turned out with the other, but know I love you more than life itself. You were my constant, the only thing that kept me going. I just wanted you to accept me the way I was. I would give my life for you. Remember I'll always love you, Aeryn."  
  
John sat back, totally exhausted, feeling it hard to breath. He knew the oxygen supply was almost out. He hoped he could hold on long enough to land the vessel on the planet, as he was almost upon it.  
  
John took the controls to land on the planet as he fought the darkness that knocked on his door. John knew he had lost as the blackness set in.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Sir! It appears the Peacekeeper vessel has dispatched some fighters!"  
  
Hasher went over to the console himself to confirm the tech's readings. "Joknil, it is as he says."  
  
"Why would they launch a squadron of fighters, Hasher? What could they be after?" Something must be wrong!" The commander was at a loss as to what their reason could be… unless… "That's it Hasher!"  
  
"What Commander?"  
  
"The human has somehow escaped! That could be the only reason they would risk sending their ships out with our vessel still here! When will we have full power?"  
  
Hasher turned to his tech, waiting for the answer.  
  
"We should have full power back in about two arns, sir."  
  
"Frell! Two arns may be too late! I want full power sooner! Hasher see to it," Joknil ordered, knowing every microt that went by put them at more of a disadvantage.  
  
"Joknil, I have put more men on the repairs. I am estimating a little over an arn now."  
  
"Much better, Hasher. In the meantime make sure our fighters are prepared for departure."  
  
Hasher nodded, attending to this himself, leaving command.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn shouted. With the odds now five to one, she knew she needed help as she opened her comm, "D'Argo, I'm in trouble. The Peacekeeper vessel has launched a full squadron of Marauders!"  
  
"Aeryn, how did they pick you up on their scanners? You knew to stay out of range," D'Argo scolded, his mind scrambling to find a way to help her.  
  
"I did avoid the scanners. The only problem was they had already launched four Marauders and I headed right into them! D'Argo can we talk about this another time? They are picking me up now and headed my way! I can take out a few, but I don't know about all of them," Aeryn said, the doubt evident in her voice.  
  
"Hold on, Aeryn," Chiana said, her eyes on D'Argo. "He's coming up with a plan."  
  
D'Argo was sorting everything through his mind before he spoke. "Pilot, type in the safest coordinates for Aeryn to meet me, and then program them into my ship. Make sure they are away from Moya."  
  
"Punching in the coordinates now, D'Argo," Pilot said, working quickly. "I have sent them to Officer Sun and they have been programmed into your ship also. Good luck!"  
  
"Thank you, Pilot."  
  
"Aeryn, you should have received some coordinates from Pilot. Do you have them?" D'Argo asked, waiting for Aeryn to confirm.  
  
Aeryn checked her console and saw the new coordinates D'Argo promised. "Yes."  
  
"Good! Follow them. Lead the Marauders away, and I will be waiting at those coordinates in my ship. We will fight the Peacekeepers together," D'Argo replied, as he suddenly heard blasts firing through the comms.  
  
"Aeryn! Aeryn answer me!"  
  
"They're firing on me!" Aeryn shouted over the blasts. "Just be there D'Argo!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Any news from our ships?" Scorpius asked, pacing the command floor again.  
  
"They are following the renegade Marauder. I really don't think there will be a problem, sir. The lone Marauder is completely outnumbered," Braca replied, with a confident smile on his face.  
  
Scorpius saw the smile on Braca's face and shook his head. "I'm very pleased you have so much confidence in our fighters, Lieutenant. But do you have any frelling idea who may be flying that ship?"  
  
Taken aback, Braca could only shake his head.  
  
"I thought not! How many pilots do you know that can destroy three Marauders single handily, Braca! I would think it must be our own Officer Sun! Somehow she is back to rescue Crichton. How touching. Now warn the Marauders!"  
  
"Yes sir," Braca replied as he opened a channel to the fighters.  
  
Scorpius put his arms behind his back and turned. 'Ah, Officer Sun. I should have known you wouldn't stay away, even if meant suicide for yourself. What power does this human have over everyone he meets,' he thought, even more determined to find him.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo was waiting, constantly checking his scanners for Aeryn. "Where is she," he said, as suddenly a lone Marauder appeared on the scanner followed by a group of Marauders.  
  
Aeryn felt relieved as she saw D'Argo's ship laying in wait for them. She flew past him as the others followed her.  
  
"Aeryn, tell me you're in the lead Marauder, before I blast it out of the sky," D'Argo said agitated, holding his breath, waiting to fire if he didn't get an answer.  
  
"Sorry D'Argo, I forgot to tell you. I commandeered one of their ships from the first fighter group."  
  
Hearing that, D'Argo opened fire on the trailing Marauders. He immediately took out three of the fighters on his first attempt. The remaining two had evaded the big guns.  
  
"Frell!" D'Argo exclaimed, hoping he could take them all out at the same time.  
  
"D'Argo, be careful. They must be experienced fighters," Aeryn warned as she was she was fired upon. "Frell!" She said as she pulled the throttle up to avoid the blast. "D'Argo, they've gotten behind us. I'll watch your back and you watch mine," Aeryn said frantically as she saw another one trying to lock in on her. "Frell you!" Aeryn shouted as she blasted him out of space.  
  
"That leaves one left, D'Argo, and probably the most dangerous one," Aeryn informed her friend. "I'm going to look for him."  
  
"When you find him send him my way," D'Argo replied, satisfied with the way his planned had worked so far, checking his scanners. D'Argo looked bewildered as he double-checked the scanner, hoping the first reading was wrong. "Oh frell! Aeryn watch out!"  
  
As Aeryn heard D'Argo's shout, she felt the blast. It rocked her ship so violently she lost control of the Marauder.  
  
"Aeryn hold on, I'm coming," D'Argo shouted, his ship already circling behind the enemy. D'Argo locked his weapons on the fighter and sent the pulse fire his way, blasting the last Marauder out of the sky.  
  
D'Argo searched for Aeryn on his scanners. "Aeryn, answer me!"  
  
Aeryn had finally managed to get the Marauder under control, as she saw the blast hit the fighter. She was now dodging the debris from the fallen fighter that threatened to hit her ship.  
  
Finally clear of the debris, Aeryn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Hearing D'Argo's incessant pleas, she finally composed herself enough to answer him, " I'm ok, D'Argo," she said with a sigh.  
  
D'Argo heard the fatigue in her voice, and dropped his head, eyes closed, in relief.  
  
There was a brief silence on both ends for a microt. D'Argo finally broke the silence, "I think it's time to head back to Moya, Aeryn. We are not equipped to handle a bigger assault next time."  
  
"No, D'Argo," Aeryn replied, stubbornly. "I'm going after John. I'll just have to fly a wider flight path this time. I refuse to leave him out here."  
  
D'Argo sighed, understanding, " Then I'm coming with you. Scorpius and the Scarrans know we are here. I won't let you go alone."  
  
"Very well, D'Argo. Just advise Pilot to stay completely hidden. If there is any danger, they must starburst."  
  
"Relaying the message now, Aeryn." D'Argo replied, opening the channel to Moya.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Any news from the squadron, Carlson?" Braca inquired impatiently.  
  
"Nothing since we lost the first three ships. Our other two ships have not reported in. Perhaps they are busy at the moment, sir," Carlson replied, trying not to sound sarcastic, with Scorpius still in command. He knew Braca would understand, since they both resented the half-scarran taking over their ship.  
  
Scorpius glanced at Carlson's remark. "Do I detect dissention?"  
  
"Of course not sir," Carlson replied with confidence in his voice. "I just meant they are probably being engaged by the traitor, and can't transmit."  
  
Scorpius eyed Carlson, but decided to let it go for the time being. It was time to change his coolant rods. "Notify me of any changes."  
  
Carlson was checking his readings on the console. "Sir, before you go, I think you should know the Scarran vessel is almost to full power."  
  
Scorpius turned around quickly at this news. "Braca, I thought we had done extensive damage to the vessel? Why am I hearing otherwise now?"  
  
"That was the report we received Scorpius," Braca replied, fearing the worse.  
  
"Destroy that vessel, Lieutenant! I want it out of this universe!" Scorpius said in a thundering voice.  
  
"Proceeding with your orders, sir," Carlson replied, ordering his men to their stations.  
  
"Launch the weapons on my mark! Three, two, one! Now!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Hasher was happy with the progress his men had made on the vessel. They were ahead of schedule as he called his commander, "Sir, we should have full power in a matter of microts."  
  
"Very good indeed, Hasher. I am on my to command now," Joknil replied, satisfied with Hasher's performance. He always knew he could rely on him for results.  
  
As Joknil entered command he was assaulted with the bad news, as the ship pitched and swayed.  
  
"Commander, it seems the Peacekeeper vessel is launching another attack on us."  
  
"Can we fight it?" Joknil asked, looking to Hasher.  
  
"No sir. It would be in our best interest to retreat beyond their range and take them by surprise. They are stronger than us right now."  
  
"Very well. I trust your judgment, Hasher. Issue the orders," Joknil replied, agitated. He didn't want Scorpius to think he had won, but he knew what Hasher said was sound.  
  
Hasher barked the orders quickly at the men, as they wasted no time in responding. The vessel made a ninety-degree turn, heading for the nearest planet to hide behind, just barely avoiding the blasts. If they could evade Scorpius long enough they would be able to fight him on an even scale. As it was the ship was still under repair, even though they had restored full power. If Hasher was going to engage the Peacekeepers he wanted everything functional on the vessel. He would buy some time until they were ready.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The pod was pitching and swaying as it entered the planets atmosphere. It jarred John violently as he suddenly jolted awake. "What!" John shouted, trying to focus on his surroundings. His head was throbbing now, as he rubbed his eyes. He felt the ship lurch as he held on, keeping himself from falling forward. He saw the ship's readings as he remembered the planet. "Shit," John said, taking the controls.  
  
"Come on baby, we're gonna land nice and smooth," John hoped as he saw the ground appear before his eyes. He hit several controls on the pod to slow the landing, as he knew the ship was approaching at too high a speed. John felt the pod slow and breathed a sigh of relief; now hoping the ship hadn't encountered any damage that would affect his landing.  
  
The landing didn't go as smoothly as John hoped as the ship rocked as it flew head long into the unforgiving forest on the planet. John was flung against the outer walls of the pod as the ship now flew out of control.  
  
"Ugh," John shouted as he desperately fought to get back to the console. With each step he took, he was knocked back again. John clutched every stable object in the pod as he made his way back to the controls. Every muscle in his body ached with the effort. John finally reached his destination as he grabbed the control and powered down. The ship hit hard, knocking the air out of John as he fell to the metal flooring in the pod.  
  
John lay there for a few minutes, catching his breath, as he savored the idea of being alive.  
  
He turned over on his back. "Whew! I must have a Guardian Angel!" John thought about this for a moment as he erupted into laughter.  
  
"You sure are a strange one, my angel! I never know when to expect you!" Just the idea of it seemed humorous to him, for all he had been through. The laughter slowly stopped as exhaustion took over.  
  
"Just give me a moment here," John said in a whisper. His whole body ached as he thought, 'Frell, let me just have a few minutes. Just a few minutes,' as his eyes closed, giving into the sleep he so badly needed. 


	13. When You Least Expect it 2 The Diversion

When You Least Expect It 2.13  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Diversion"  
  
  
  
The Scarran vessel was picking up the descent of a ship into the atmosphere of the nearby planet.  
  
The tech motioned Hasher to the monitor as he said, "Sir there is something you should see."  
  
Hasher watched the monitor in disbelief. "Is that the pod? Could it be the human?"  
  
"It appears so, sir. I'm picking up a strange life form. It must be the human."  
  
"Whatever you do, don't lose that ship!" Hasher exclaimed. 'Who would ever believe it. The human was theirs again!'  
  
A smile formed on Hasher's face as he commed his commander, "Joknil, you should come to the bridge. I think you will be very pleased with our latest discovery!"  
  
"What is it Hasher?" Joknil asked, hoping for good news.  
  
"I think we have found the human Crichton!" Hasher announced with pride in his voice.  
  
Joknil felt a sudden surge of optimism as he heard the news. "Do not lose him, I'm on my way!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were flying in a wide flight path to avoid detection by the Peacekeeper vessel.  
  
"Pilot, do you have any coordinates on John's ship?" Aeryn asked finally, feeling at a loss, as they searched sector after sector with no results.  
  
"Officer Sun, the last coordinates I have on the commander point towards the planet you rescued him from," Pilot answered, not totally sure the pod continued on this path. The signature had become so weak, Pilot lost it the further it distanced itself from Moya. "I lost his signal quite awhile ago."  
  
Aeryn fumed, angry at Pilot for not telling her sooner. She calmed her voice, containing the anger within herself as she spoke. "Pilot, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Officer Sun. You were… occupied," Pilot replied in a sad voice. "I didn't think it would be appropriate to interrupt you when you were fighting."  
  
Aeryn sighed understanding. "Pilot, I understand. Do you think he made it to the planet?"  
  
"We have no way of knowing. It's too far away for Moya's scanners. We can only assume he did. I'm sorry, Aeryn."  
  
D'Argo listened to the interchange between Aeryn and Pilot. "Aeryn, I think it is safe to assume that if John saw the planet on his scanners then he would have set a course for it. It's the only thing we have now. Let's do the same."  
  
Aeryn sighed, not entirely sure, but since she didn't have a better plan she agreed. "D'Argo, I'm setting the coordinates now."  
  
"I'm right behind you, Aeryn."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Sir, it appears the Scarran vessel has evaded our weapons. They have turned back towards the planet. I think their intent is to hide behind the planet," Carlson informed Scorpius.  
  
"Follow them! I want them destroyed!" Scorpius demanded.  
  
"But what of our fighter's sir? If we vacate our position, they may not be able to find the ship," Carlson replied, challenging Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius heard the question in his first's voice. "I will not have my orders questioned. Do you understand that? If our fighters haven't returned by now, they won't be returning at all!"  
  
Carlson nodded, not speaking, knowing he had gone too far this time. "Yes sir. Setting the coordinates."  
  
"I want another squadron sent out, this time towards the planet. If the human survived the blast, that is the only place he could land before running out of oxygen," Scorpius ordered. "Braca, see to it!"  
  
"Of course sir!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John woke slowly, feeling every bone in his body scream out at as he tried to move. "Ugh," He exclaimed as he turned over and got to his knees, cradling his body.  
  
As he rose he quickly grabbed the nearest stationary item as his legs gave way beneath him. 'Steady. Just take it slow John.'  
  
John eyed his immediate surroundings as he slowly rose to his feet. "So much for this tub," he said, knowing there was no chance the pod would ever fly again. The damage to it was beyond repair.  
  
John looked around at the familiar environment. He put his hand on the wall, feeling thankful that it held together long enough to get to safety.  
  
Feeling his feet hit the ground felt good as he stood on the planet's surface. John stared at his surroundings in disbelief. "Well frell me. Never would have imagined this in a hundred years," John chuckled to himself.  
  
John wandered around the woods, realizing he had landed on the planet where this whole nightmare had started.  
  
"Shit!" John grumbled, moving as quickly as his body would allow. "They're bound to track me here. Time to find a good hiding place Johnny boy! The mind frellers are coming!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Hasher, are our ships ready to launch?" Joknil asked excitedly, beginning to taste his victory over the human and Scorpius.  
  
"Ready and waiting for their orders sir!"  
  
"What a glorious day this will be for us Hasher! Notify them that the human is on the planet. They are to search for him and bring him back alive! Make sure you keep a close watch for any other ships that enter the atmosphere," Joknil said, directing Hasher.  
  
Hasher nodded as he issued the orders. "The fighters are on their way sir. They will notify us when they have him."  
  
Joknil was in deep thought, barely hearing Hasher's response. He turned towards him, "Hasher make a ship ready for me, I am going down also. I cannot take the chance of losing this man again."  
  
"Sir it could be too dangerous with Scorpius approaching with his command carrier," Hasher replied, trying to keep reason in his words.  
  
"I am going. My only chance with the human may be on the planet. Please secure the items we need for this Crichton and have them loaded on my ship," Joknil said, as he turned to make himself ready for the mission.  
  
"In that case, I am coming with you sir."  
  
"Very well, Hasher," Joknil replied, still intent on his destination.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo saw the ships leave the command carrier, feeling they knew what direction they were headed. They were sure when the carrier also moved in the same direction.  
  
"Frell, D'Argo, are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Aeryn asked, hoping she was wrong.  
  
"I think so. It appears they are headed for the planet. Frell, Aeryn, we can't fight a carrier and it's ships!" D'Argo exclaimed. He didn't want to lose his friend, but he also knew about odds, and knew they were against them.  
  
Aeryn understood what D'Argo said, as she swallowed hard before replying calmly, "If you choose to go back to Moya, I will understand. This was my choice to come after him. I can't turn back now, D'Argo. I…I…owe…him so much."  
  
D'Argo heard the despair in her voice as he sighed. "Aeryn, you know John would not want this. He was willing to give himself to the Scarrans for your life. Yes, you owe him, but life not death!"  
  
"That's just it, D'Argo. I cannot let him die for me! H… he …was…willing to give his life for me even after the …w…way I treated him. I will always hold the other one close to my heart, b…but this John has renewed my hope in life. I don't think I could carry on without him. He is my future," Aeryn finished, feeling totally drained as her real feelings came to surface at that moment.  
  
D'Argo could hear the sorrow and desperation in her voice. He just hoped she meant it this time. He thought the last encounter had changed her, but he had found out he was wrong. "Aeryn if you truly mean it this time, then I will follow you. I just don't want to see John go through anymore anguish over the other one."  
  
Aeryn grimaced slightly at the harshness in his voice, but she understood. "You know D'Argo, I don't know if I ever told anyone this, they were alike in so many ways, but at the same time different. I see the difference in them now. Perhaps it's from what each of them encountered when we separated. They were at one time identical, but not anymore."  
  
D'Argo was watching his scanners as Aeryn spoke. "Frell! Aeryn pay attention to your scanners! We are heading into unknown ships!"  
  
Aeryn immediately came back to the present as she did as D'Argo instructed. She counted five ships, which looked like a Peacekeeper squadron.  
  
"Let's pull back, D'Argo. Just enough to stay out of their scanner range!"  
  
"Umm, Aeryn, I suggest we try another approach to the planet. Let's get as far away from them as we can!"  
  
Aeryn knew she had frelled up as a pilot, having let emotions intrude on her thoughts in a dangerous situation. "Sorry D'Argo, I let my guard down. It won't happen again."  
  
D'Argo let a small smile come to his lips as he replied, "Save it for John. Let's get on with the mission. Changing course now."  
  
"Thanks, D'Argo. Following your course!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John knew of only one place he could hide on this planet, the ruins. He knew he could get lost quickly in them, but so could his enemies. It was the only choice he had as his body was breaking down from the pain and fatigue that was setting in.  
  
He stopped momentarily to catch his breath as he sat down, a grunt emitting from his lips. He felt wetness against his body as he looked down and saw that the wound in his abdomen had opened again. "Damn," John said in a tired voice. He was breathing heavily as he tried to stop the bleeding again, feeling his eyes trying to close, giving into the fatigue his body felt.  
  
John dozed slightly, but his eyes snapped open as he heard ships entering the atmosphere. He looked up hoping to identify them.  
  
"Dammit no!" His whole body broke out in a sweat as he recognized them as Scarran vessels. "No frelling way I'm going through that again," he said as he struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"Oh Jesus, why can't anything be simple anymore!" John shouted making his way slowly towards his destination.  
  
He knew he wasn't far from the ruins. He just needed to dodge the ships a little longer as he made his way to what he hoped would give him some safety.  
  
The panic was welling up in him as the ships continued to fly over him.  
  
By the time he saw the ruins it was hard to put one foot in front of the other. With his vision blurred now, he concentrated hard on his destination. Mentally he fought off all the memories and concentrated on the opening of the ruins. He willed himself to move forward as each step became easier than the last.  
  
Finally making it into the ruins, John crawled into one of the junctions, giving into the fatigue. He felt his body relax, as his eyes closed. He didn't fight it this time.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The command carrier was drifting outside the planet's atmosphere, as Braca reported, "Scorpius, it appears the Scarran's have launched a squadron of fighters. Shall I order our fighters to engage them?"  
  
"They are looking for the same person we are, Braca! Yes! Give them the coordinates and have them engage the Scarran fighters. I will not let them have Crichton!"  
  
Scorpius could not fathom all that happened. He had the human in his grasp so many times, only to lose him. This would not happen again.  
  
"Make a ship ready for me Braca. I will deal with capturing Crichton myself. Just make sure our fighters do their job with the Scarran fighters."  
  
"The ship is being readied now sir," Braca replied, hoping Scorpius wouldn't order him to accompany him again.  
  
"Shall we, Lieutenant Braca?" Scorpius grinned as he motioned him ahead.  
  
Braca hesitated, wishing he had asked one of the other men to accompany him. The last thing he wanted to do was get into another battle with the Scarrans. The human was becoming more trouble than he was worth.  
  
They boarded the Marauder with three other soldiers and set out for the planet. The pilot was careful to set his course away from the Scarran fighters, as he knew their ships would engage them soon.  
  
"Contact one of our other ships and have them meet us on the planet, Braca." Scorpius ordered, feeling close to capturing Crichton again. "I certainly would not want to be at a disadvantage if the Scarrans happen to be there also."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Sir, we have located the human, but we are about to be engaged by the Peacekeeper ships! What are your orders?"  
  
Joknil heard the exchange between his ships and directed the carrier to divert the pilot to him.  
  
"This is Commander Joknil, sergeant. Send the human's coordinates to my ship and the carrier, and then lead the Peacekeeper fighters away from the planet. Engage them in open space. It will be just the diversion we need to capture Crichton!"  
  
Joknil watched as the coordinates were uploaded into his ships computers. "Follow the coordinates, Hasher! Sergeant, we have the location. Divert away from the planet now! You will return to the planet after you have destroyed the Peacekeeper squadron."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Joknil smiled as his ship followed the coordinates they had acquired. He was sure the human had no idea he would belong to them in a mere matter of microts. 


	14. When You Least Expect It 2 Hope

When You Least Expect It 2.14  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
"Hope"  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo managed to enter the planet's atmosphere without any encounters with the warring factions. They landed near John's pod; as they had picked up the ships signal the closer they got to the planet.  
  
As they disembarked from their ships, they quickly headed to the lone pod. Aeryn entered the transport only to exit quickly. She stumbled as she tried to distance herself from the sight she had just witnessed.  
  
D'Argo caught her, seeing the despair on her face as she took several deep breaths to steady herself.  
  
"Aeryn, what is it?" D'Argo asked. Aeryn only shook her head.  
  
D'Argo left her and headed for the pod to see for himself. He entered the pod and grimaced seeing all the destruction the ship had encountered. He looked for signs of John, but only saw blood in the pilots seat. He hung his head as he exited the transport.  
  
D'Argo looked up to see Aeryn staring away. "Aeryn, if John had died from the landing we would have found him in the pod," D'Argo whispered, feeling her pain.  
  
"Dead or captured, D'Argo. Neither of them a good option for John," Aeryn replied in a chilling voice.  
  
"John is resilient, Aeryn. You know that! He has shown that more times than I can remember! We can't give up hope," D'Argo said, trying to sound more sure than he really felt. "Hope! That's the one thing he gave us. Let's proceed on that thought, Aeryn."  
  
  
  
D'Argo gathered his weapons to pursue John, as Aeryn turned and watched.  
  
"Do you really believe in that D'Argo?"  
  
"Without it, we would never have survived this long. I thank John for that," D'Argo replied in a solemn voice. He would find his friend dead or alive, and take him back to Moya.  
  
Aeryn saw how determined D'Argo was in finding him, as she admired his convictions.  
  
"Give me a moment D'Argo. I need to gather my belongings from the Marauder before we look for John."  
  
It took all of D'Ago's inner strength not to hesitate in what he was doing, as he heard Aeryn's words. He silently thanked the gods for her change of mind. He knew no matter what the outcome, they would at least know the truth.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Joknil didn't know how long his fighters could keep the Peacekeeper's occupied. For this reason he decided he would he would deal with the human on the planet, leaving him behind for Scorpius. This would at least buy them enough time to get back to the dreadnought safely. He knew Scorpius wouldn't be far behind. They had no time to waste.  
  
"Set the ship down as close to the coordinates as possible, Hasher. We need to move quickly," Joknil ordered.  
  
"Commander, the carrier is reporting several ships entering the atmosphere."  
  
"I'm not surprised by this Hasher. In fact I expected it, that's why I brought what I needed with me to the planet."  
  
Hasher looked at his commander slightly puzzled, "So you've decided to leave Crichton here when you're finished with him? What about the research we were planning?"  
  
Joknil sighed, wishing that was possible. "Later Hasher, just not this time around. We'll have to find another time when the Peacekeepers aren't a threat. That time will come, I know it."  
  
Hasher nodded understanding, as he set the ship down.  
  
Joknil and Hasher exited the ship with the few men they had brought and headed toward the ruins. Joknil embraced the victory he was feeling at that moment, knowing the human would be in his grasp soon, if for only a short time.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John woke feeling his head pounding. It felt as if a marching band was in his head as he attempted to pull himself against the tunnel walls. He grimaced as the movement brought more pain. He brought his hands to his head trying to massage the pain from his temples, but to no avail.  
  
'Oh man! What I wouldn't give for a great big bottle aspirin right now!' John thought as the pounding only worsened, rubbing his eyes.  
  
He slowly looked down at his wound and saw that the bleeding had stopped. He leaned his head back, grateful for any small favors he could get right now.  
  
John steadied himself on his feet as he focused beyond the pain. He swayed slightly as he came away from the wall quickly putting a hand on the tunnel to support himself. When the dizziness stopped John carefully explored the tunnel he was in. 'Looks the same as the last one,' he thought as he changed direction and headed for the exit.  
  
As he stepped out of the tunnel, he couldn't believe what he saw. He closed his eyes, rubbing them, sure when he reopened them the apparition would be gone.  
  
John opened his eyes only to stare in disbelief at the sight before him. "Frell!" John exclaimed, his body shuddering. He felt the panic start to rise as he saw the Scarrans approaching the tunnel. John looked around trying to find an escape route. He couldn't see any exits but the one, and the creatures he feared were blocking it.  
  
'Gotta move John.' He turned quickly away from the exit, intent on proceeding deeper into the tunnel. The quick movement caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He grunted as he hit the ground, the air knocked out of him.  
  
Hasher heard the noise and moved past the others quickly to the entrance. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the human on the tunnel floor, inching himself away from the entrance. "Stop human! Commander we've found him!"  
  
John turned at the sound of the Scarran voice. "No frelling way Bozo! You want to pick my brain, you'll have catch me!" John made his voice sound stronger than he really felt, as he pulled himself up the tunnel wall. He held onto the wall as he moved deeper into the tunnel. His pride wouldn't allow himself to be captured on his belly, even though each movement brought pain to his aching muscles as he continued to pull himself along the wall.  
  
Joknil rushed into the tunnel and stared as the human determinedly moved away from them. He watched him use the tunnel wall for support. Even though he wasn't getting very far, Joknil knew he wouldn't give himself up without a fight.  
  
"I believe you are called Crichton?" Joknil asked in a calm voice. "You cannot escape. You can barely stand."  
  
"Crichton's the name, don't wear it out," John replied not slowing. He tried to move faster, but his body was too exhausted to even continue at the slow pace.  
  
"Go mess with someone else. I'm sure good old Scorpy would love the company," John replied, chuckling.  
  
Joknil was losing patience with the human. He admired his courage, but it was getting tiring. "Stop now Crichton, or my men will stop you. I cannot allow you to leave."  
  
John started laughing at the Scarran's insane plea. "When pigs fly!"  
  
Hasher and Joknil looked at each other not understanding. "Very well, if you insist on this course…" he sighed, motioning his men to stop the human.  
  
As the Scarran soldiers advanced on John, he pushed harder, desperate to find a way out. He felt a strong arm grab him by the back of his jacket and pull him back. He took a swing at one of the soldiers only to connect with air.  
  
"Frell you!" John yelled as he tried to resist. The force at which he was being drawn back was abusing every part of his body.  
  
The soldier dropped him in a heap at the feet of the Commander. John rested on his elbow, breathing heavily, as he felt a presence drop down beside him.  
  
"You can make this easy or hard. The choice is yours Crichton," Joknil said, studying the human. "Make him ready!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
The Peacekeeper vessel was careful to land well away from the movements the scanners were picking up. Scorpius wanted his arrival to be a surprise.  
  
"Braca, shall we proceed?" Scorpius was flashing his malicious grin at him, as he nodded and took the lead. "It will be so nice to finally have the commander back on the carrier where he belongs."  
  
"Sir, it appears others have gotten here first. What is your plan?"  
  
Scorpius crossed his arms behind his back as he eyed Braca. "If you were Crichton, where would you go? Think Braca. What would be familiar to you?"  
  
"Ah," Braca smiled, the answer suddenly coming to him. "The ruins where we found him."  
  
Scorpius smiled as if he was proud of a small child. "Exactly Lieutenant! Let's proceed to this archaic place, but with caution. We need to take him by surprise. He has sustained enough injuries, I'm sure. I need him healthy."  
  
"As you wish Scorpius," Braca replied motioning his men to proceed in the hunt for the human.  
  
As the Peacekeeper entourage came within visual range of the ruins they saw the Scarran soldiers guarding the entrance.  
  
"Braca how long before our other ship joins us?" Scorpius asked, feeling angry but not surprised by the Scarran presence.  
  
"They should be here in a quarter of an arn."  
  
"Then we wait. Send them our exact coordinates. Have them land unnoticed and proceed here."  
  
Braca communicated the order as suddenly a blood-curdling scream resounded from the ruins.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo saw the Peacekeeper ship land on the planet in the distance.  
  
"I suppose that means Scorpy has locked in on John also. Frell, D'Argo! How are we ever going to manage this," Aeryn said in a frustrated voice, as she squatted on a log and dropped her head in frustration. She knew she was as responsible for this as if she had opened a communication channel to the enemy and turned him over to them herself.  
  
"Aeryn," D'Argo replied, approaching her. "We can't give up. As much as this seems insurmountable to us at this moment, we can't give up on John. Just the mere fact that Scorpy is here tells me John is alive."  
  
Aeryn finally looked up at D'Argo. She saw his resolve in finding their friend. She sighed as she rose to her feet. "Lets do it my friend."  
  
D'Argo caught Aeryn by the arm. He looked into her eyes as he said, "Only if you are sure he is worth it." He wanted to test the waters this time.  
  
Aeryn dropped her head for a moment only to raise her eyes to meet the Luxan's "Was there ever a doubt?"  
  
D'Argo grunted as they headed towards the ruins.  
  
They were careful to avoid any hostiles as they headed towards the entrance Darion told them about. He was sure the others didn't know about it, as Aeryn and D'Argo were using this information to get an upper hand on the two species. If this didn't work they knew they were frelled!  
  
As they entered the tunnel at the secret entrance they heard the ungodly screams echoing through the massive structure, coming from what they knew had to be John.  
  
Aeryn stopped, her voice catching in her throat, as she grabbed D'Argo's arm unable to speak. Her face showed it all as the tears threatened.  
  
"Aeryn!" D'Argo grabbed her face between his hands, forcing her to focus on him. "You need to stay focused! You will do John no good if you crumble."  
  
Aeryn looked at him and in the distance where the screams were coming from. "Did you hear that? He's in pain, D'Argo, and I can't be there for him! He needs me!"  
  
D'Argo calmed her, knowing she was thinking of the pain the other one had gone through at his death. "You will be able to soon, Aeryn."  
  
Her body relaxed as she composed herself. The memories of the other were intense for the moment as John's screams echoed through the tunnel. She nodded, understanding her reaction. She felt as if she was experiencing his death again.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was floating in an out of consciousness as the Scarran commander continued to question him. Even if he wanted to answer him, he couldn't. His voice was raw from the screams that had escaped his lips.  
  
Hasher slapped John hard on the face to keep him conscious. "Answer the questions Crichton!"  
  
Hoarse laughter emitted from John's lips as he opened his eyes to face his captors. "Frell you!" The response was barely audible, but they understood the meaning.  
  
"Hasher enough for now," Joknil said as he motioned him to follow. Looking at one of his soldiers he ordered water for the human.  
  
Hasher and Joknil stepped out of the tunnel. "Hasher this device is not working on the human. After the last time we captured him, they refined the device to suit his physiology along with mobility. We have to gain the technology before the Peacekeepers do!"  
  
"He's fighting it Joknil. We have to give him a reason to cooperate. Perhaps we should try some physical torture."  
  
Joknil looked at him amazed. "Physical torture, Hasher? Look at his condition! I truly doubt he could withstand anything physical at this moment! We have never encountered a species such as this."  
  
John felt the glorious fluid saturate his throat. He moaned slightly as it was withdrawn.  
  
He saw the two Scarrans enter the tunnel, dreading what was to come.  
  
  
  
Joknil stood before John. "You keep resisting us Crichton. I assure you I will get what I want one way or another," Joknil stated in an ominous voice. "If you don't cooperate we will blast your Leviathan vessel into pieces!"  
  
John strained his head to look at the Scarran commander. "No! Y…you can't. Sh…she's gone. Starburst."  
  
Joknil knew he had stirred something in the human now. "That's where you are wrong. She is back and we have her in our sights!"  
  
John shook his head in disbelief. 'No!' John thought to himself. 'Pilot wouldn't do that. Please someone tell me they didn't come back!' He felt the fight leaving him knowing if this was true, he was frelled.  
  
Joknil saw the defeat in the human's face. He knew he would do whatever he had to do to protect the Leviathan. He was pleased that he had finally found his leverage over the human.  
  
"I assume you will cooperate now. Let's resume our session, Hasher," Joknil ordered as Hasher injected John again and set the controls. 


	15. When You Least Expect It 2 Define Victor...

When You Least Expect It 2.15  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
"Define Victory"  
  
  
  
The peacekeeper soldiers finally rendezvoused with Scorpius' entourage on the planet. Scorpius felt they were now ready to engage the Scarrans and extricate Crichton from their hands. Scorpius smiled to himself feeling victory again.  
  
Braca saw the smile on his Commanders face; worried he was going to misjudge the situation since he was obsessed with the frelling human. Scorpius might take the Scarrans lightly, but he didn't. He knew what destruction they could wreak on them. He would follow orders cautiously, as he was not willing to die for this cause.  
  
"Braca, I believe it is time to proceed to the ruins. After all…our soldiers are here," Scorpius said, trying to contain his excitement. "I doubt they know we are here, so it should be quite easy to contain them and secure the human."  
  
"Very well, sir," Braca replied. "How would you like us to proceed?"  
  
Scorpius looked to Braca puzzled by his question. "We will of course move with caution. I want them surrounded with no way out. We will bargain for Crichton in exchange for their own lives," Scorpius replied, still thinking his plan through. "That should be enough to achieve our end." He turned dismissing Braca.  
  
Braca relayed the orders to his men as they advanced on the ruins.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The sweat was poring off him as he tried to fight the painful memories that intruded on his thoughts, at least the few thoughts he could retain. He felt as if his brain had turned to mush, reality slipping away.  
  
John heard the questions but couldn't answer them. 'Don't you understand assholes, I don't know the answers!' The words Moya …destroy jolted him back from the black hole his mind was entering. His screams had stopped only because his voice was raw, the spittle welling up in his mouth as swallowing caused too much pain.  
  
"No…no. Not Moya."  
  
Joknil had to hold his ear to John's lips to understand his reply, as his words were barely audible.  
  
"You haven't given us what we want yet human! Tell me and I will spare the Leviathan!"  
  
John's voice cracked as he tried to respond. Nothing came out as his lips moved.  
  
"Set the controls higher! He will soon be ready to talk!" Joknil ordered seeing the pain in the humans face. He knew he was taking a chance increasing the power, but he was willing to risk it. At least if he didn't get the knowledge Scorpius wouldn't either.  
  
As the power increased John's eyes opened, his body shook as his mouth opened wide in the form of a scream only to die on his lips. Pain racked his body and mind as his eyes went blank, finally finding the dark abyss he so desperately seeked. Now he could rest.  
  
"Hasher…bring him back!"  
  
"I'm sorry Commander," Hasher replied, looking at the readings. "His mind has shut down. His vitals are weak also."  
  
Looking up from the console Hasher reported, "Joknil, I think we may have gone too far."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo continued through the tunnel knowing they were still a distance from John. The tunnel was over a hundred feet long and they were not nearly half way through it.  
  
Darion had explained to them the ruins were where his people had lived for hundreds of cycles because of the peacekeepers. When the ruins had finally started to break down it left them with no choice but to build the city. The ruins were sacred to them and held many secrets according to the elders. Darion had tried to learn all he could but he had heard all of it second hand. Therefore he was never sure of the secrets it held.  
  
D'Argo wished Darion had spent more time learning the secrets. They might have helped in their rescue of John.  
  
D'Argo paused, reaching for his comm. "Wait a moment Aeryn."  
  
She stopped, looking at D'Argo puzzled and impatient. "What are you thinking D'Argo?"  
  
"Pilot! Ask Darion to come to command. I have something I need his help with."  
  
"Darion and Corbin are on their way, D'Argo. Have you located the commander?"  
  
"We are close Pilot," D'Argo replied with a sigh, "but he has been captured."  
  
"I'm linking you with Darion now."  
  
"Greetings D'Argo. What is it you need from me? I'll help you in any way I can," Darion said, hoping that would be possible.  
  
"Darion, you talked of secrets in the ruins. What exactly did you mean?"  
  
Darion looked at Corbin unsure whether to reveal what he knew. Corbin nodded. "Uncle, you should tell them."  
  
"Very well, Corbin, but I don't know what good it will do," Darion replied sadly. "We don't know what happened to them."  
  
"Still…"  
  
"D'Argo there is a story of very sophisticated weaponry in the ruins. I'm not sure where they are hidden, but it is said that it kept the higher powers away from our civilization in fear. That is… until the elders died, taking the secret with them."  
  
Aeryn gasp, a memory returning to her, something from her past.  
  
D'Argo turned to her seeing the shocked expression on her face. "What is it Aeryn?"  
  
"I seem to remember hearing something about this from the peacekeepers, but I thought it was just a legend, a tale. I never imagined it was true."  
  
"Darion, think! You must have some idea where they are hidden!" Aeryn pleaded, feeling this may be their only hope in overpowering the enemy.  
  
"I'm sorry my friends. I tried to find them, but I was unsuccessful."  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo dropped their heads at his last response.  
  
Darion felt the silence of defeat over the comms. "Corbin, my maps. They are in my quarters. I can at least help them through the tunnels."  
  
Corbin nodded as he took off running for his quarters.  
  
"D'Argo, Aeryn. I can't help you with the weapons, but I can at least guide you through the tunnels quicker than going through the main one. I've sent Corbin for my maps."  
  
D'Argo grunted in disgust as Aeryn replied, "Thank you. That will help, Darion."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The peacekeeper squadron approached the tunnel cautiously, as they were unsure of where the Scarrans held the human.  
  
Braca took over issuing orders. "Quietly flank both sides of the tunnel walls."  
  
The men proceeded as ordered. In the distance they heard a slight whimper and then panicked voices.  
  
"No! That can't be possible Hasher, your readings must be wrong! We redesigned it for the human! I was assured it would work on his physical makeup!"  
  
"Joknil, his physical and mental capacities are different! He is alive, but his mind is not functioning as it should!"  
  
Joknil was angrily pacing the floor. He had to think of some way to reverse the damage or he would lose this battle with the human. He was not prepared to do that yet!  
  
"Revive him now!" Joknil shouted as Hasher reached for the syringe he had ready for this development.  
  
As he injected Crichton he made sure Joknil understood, "This may or may not work, commander! Remember, our research was cut short by the peacekeeper threat!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
As Joknil watched for any sign of response from the human, his world was suddenly turned upside down, as the peacekeeper squadron stormed their position.  
  
As his men tried to react to the peacekeepers, they could only manage to take out a few soldiers, as he saw his men fall one by one to the invasion.  
  
As Joknil saw Scorpius enter the tunnel he immediately went for his weapon, only to take several direct blasts to his chest and head. He fell to his knees, a blank expression on his face.  
  
Scorpius stood over the commander, making eye contact. "Ah, Commander, so nice to finally meet such a formidable opponent," Scorpius sighed, bending over. "Too bad you lost!"  
  
As the Scarran fell to the ground, Scorpius quickly stood facing his second. "Tell me, what you have done to Crichton!"  
  
Scorpius slowly circled Crichton's still form, motioning Braca over. "See to Crichton Lieutenant!"  
  
Braca ordered one of his men to administer to the human. He actually felt sorry for him, seeing the ghastly shade of gray his skin had taken on. So different than what he should look like.  
  
Scorpius approached Hasher for the second time. "Lieutenant I demand an answer to my question now!"  
  
"We have done nothing other than what you do half- breed! Search for answers!" Hasher replied, his tone defiant.  
  
The anger welled up in Scorpius at Hasher's response. "I would watch who you call names," Scorpius replied in a deadly tone, Hasher feeling the heat of his breath on his face.  
  
Scorpius turned away from the Scarran. "Take care of this primitive being!"  
  
Several of the peacekeepers advanced on the Scarran. Lining up like a firing squad, Hasher saw only darkness as he felt the pulse blasts hit his body. He hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Scorpius saw his men had released John from his bonds, laying him on the ground. The human was still, as if death had taken him. "Braca, what is his condition?"  
  
"He's alive sir, but barely. It may not be advisable to move him yet. It could be too dangerous in his condition."  
  
"Very well, Braca," Scorpius replied looking down at the still form, feeling for once a bit of sorrow for his prey. "Notify me when his condition is stable."  
  
"Of course, sir," Braca replied, realizing he was talking to his back, as Scorpius marched out of the tunnel.  
  
"Strange," Braca remarked. 'It's as if the human's condition disturbs him,' he thought to himself, watching the retreating figure.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
With Darion's help, Aeryn and D'Argo quickly made their way through the tunnel, knowing they were getting closer to John, the voices getting louder.  
  
They were almost upon them as the sound of the pulse fire echoed along the walls.  
  
Both were stunned for a moment, as D'Argo stopped suddenly, Aeryn falling into him. "What the frell?"  
  
"Shh, D'Argo." Aeryn listened intently as the pulse fire stopped. The silence that ensued was maddening. She desperately wanted to hear John's voice.  
  
The voice she finally heard left her cringing. "Scorpius!" She whispered, feeling the walls caving in on her. "No!"  
  
D'Argo dropped his head and leaned against the wall at Aeryn's words. "Why the frell can't anything work out for us?"  
  
Aeryn finally slumped next to D'Argo, feeling defeated, even though neither of them would say it. "John once told me we have to learn to adjust to what cards we are dealt in life."  
  
D'Argo looked at her perplexed. "What does this have to do with cards, Aeryn? I see no resemblance."  
  
Aeryn smiled slightly, trying to put it into words for him. "Think about a card game, D'Argo. You have to play the hand you are dealt. You can't exchange them can you?"  
  
His face cleared, as he finally understood her meaning. "We will do exactly as John instructed then! Get ready. It's time to bring John home!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The half-scarran stood outside the tunnel, deep in thought. He was evaluating the human's condition in his mind. He knew he had won, but at what cost? Crichton's condition had unsettled him. As much as he wanted to probe his mind for the wormhole technology, he knew he couldn't in his present condition. Death was probably a welcome proposition for the human if he could make the choice.  
  
Scorpius knew he had to decide on the best path to take. He wanted John and his mind, but at the same time could he repair the damage? The peacekeeper technology could repair the physical wounds, but he was doubtful they could heal the mind. It was his mind he so desperately needed.  
  
He slowly turned and headed back to the ruins. He would reevaluate the situation after he spoke with the med tech.  
  
Braca saw John stir slightly. He said his name several times hoping he would respond. He didn't like what he saw as Crichton's body shook violently, slight whimpers escaping his lips. He was fighting an inner battle they couldn't penetrate.  
  
The Lieutenant looked to his tech, "Is there anything you can do for this man? Scorpius will not be pleased when he returns if we can't bring him out of this."  
  
The tech shook his head, "Sir, anything else I try at this point could kill him. I've treated his physical wounds and they will heal, but…."  
  
"I understand Sergeant," Scorpius said, surprising the two.  
  
Braca quickly rose to his feet, "Sir…I…we…didn't know you had returned. We have not totally given up on…"  
  
Scorpius cut Braca off, "Enough Lieutenant! I want to speak with the tech…alone."  
  
As the tech left John's side, Braca looked wide eyed at the human.  
  
Crichton had curled into a ball. He was talking to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes jolted open, seeing nothing. A scream emitted from his lips, cracked and raw. "Nooo! Please no!" He was sobbing now as the tech reached him.  
  
Braca felt sick to his stomach and was visibly shaken. He had never heard such a tormented scream, not even from the Aurora Chair.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to give him a small dosage of the sedative, just enough to calm him down. A full dosage would be too much. While I'm away someone needs to be monitoring him."  
  
"Very well, Sergeant. Braca, you will stay with Crichton while we talk." Scorpius ordered, leaving no room for discussion.  
  
"Yes…of course…sir."  
  
Feeling sure the dosage had worked the tech rose and followed Scorpius.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"What are you planning, D'argo?" Aeryn asked, worried seeing the Luxan's expression.  
  
"Aeryn, thanks to Darion, we know how to maneuver around these tunnels, they don't. We will draw them in deeply and backtrack to John. It's the only way," D'Argo answered, hoping the enemy cooperated.  
  
Aeryn looked at D'Argo, "You know it's a pretty lame plan. Sounds like something John would come up with."  
  
"Exactly!" The Luxan exclaimed. "As much as we down his ideas, they usually do work, or close to it."  
  
Aeryn nodded, still unsure, but it was the only thing they had right now. "Go ahead, D'Argo. I want to hear the whole thing."  
  
As D'Argo was outlining the plan, a tormented scream vibrated off the tunnel walls. Aeryn's body tensed, knowing the source.  
  
"Let's go! We need to see what's happening!" Aeryn said in a frantic voice as they headed in the direction of the scream.  
  
Crouching over the grate, they could see a peacekeeper tending to John. As they surveyed the area more closely, they saw the bodies of the dead.  
  
Aeryn's gaze reverted back to John's still form. Her heart ached for the pain he had been through.  
  
As the tech administered the sedative, John's body relaxed. Her voice caught in her throat as she saw the deathly pallor on his face. She retreated to the inner walls, D'Argo followed, understanding.  
  
They sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. John's condition was worse than they had imagined.  
  
D'Argo finally broke the impasse, "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe he's not as resilient as he once was." The sadness in his voice stirred something in Aeryn.  
  
"No D'Argo, John will survive! We will meet Scorpius head on, and bring John home. There is no other way now!" Aeryn checked her guns and ammunition. She anticipated a long battle and was prepared for the engagement.  
  
"Prepare, my friend. We may be in for a long battle with Scorpius!" 


	16. When You Least Expect It 2.16 Complete

When You Least Expect It 2.16 Final  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
"And Then There Was One"  
  
  
  
The tech was slightly uncomfortable in the presence of Scorpius. He had never been this close to the half-scarran before and never alone. The Sergeant was very apprehensive; worried he had done something wrong to be singled out by Scorpius.  
  
"Relax Sergeant," Scorpius said trying to put his tech at ease, seeing the fear in him. "I just need your medical opinion on the human. What you tell me will help me decide on my next course of action. I need absolute…truth!"  
  
The Sergeant relaxed, grateful that Scorpius only wanted his medical opinion and not his head. "What is it you would like to know sir?"  
  
Scorpius was careful in choosing his words. "Can we help Crichton when we get him back to the Command Carrier?" He was facing the tech as he asked the question, wanting to see his expression. He knew his facial expression might be more important than any words he may say.  
  
"Sir, that's a hard question," the tech replied, looking away from Scorpius. He was still unsure of what would happen if he didn't like the answer. "We can heal his physical injuries. I have already told Lieutenant Braca."  
  
"Can you heal his mind?" Scorpius asked, the question simple, but direct.  
  
"Sir, do you want the truth?"  
  
Scorpius nodded emphatically. Seeing the sincerity in his commander the tech continued, " I don't think so, sir. Curing the mind is something we haven't really researched enough. After all, we are usually the ones probing them. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Sergeant, I appreciate your honesty," Scorpius replied, wishing the answer had been different. "Please return to the human and help him any way you can."  
  
"Of course, sir." The Sergeant walked back to the ruins, feeling he had seen a new side of the one he called the misfit.  
  
Scorpius walked into the clearing, deep in thought. "John, how can I let you go? But then again, how can I imprison you in such a fragile state?" He dropped his head as he sighed, knowing there was only one way to help the human. Resigned to the facts, he knew what he had to do as he turned and headed back to the ruins.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Aeryn, you can't mean that! We are in no position to take on Scorpius. We are outnumbered! Can't you see that?"  
  
"Than we will have to act as if we are more than two people."  
  
"Frell, Aeryn!" D'Argo replied, exasperated, slamming his fist against the wall. "If you recall that plan didn't work before and I doubt it will work now with Peacekeepers!"  
  
Aeryn turned to D'Argo, her expression livid. "Do you have a better idea, D'Argo? John is dying and we have run out of time!"  
  
D'Argo had no answer for her. She turned her back from him and simply said, "You can leave anytime you want. There will be no hard feelings."  
  
"I have never left a comrade in trouble before. I don't think I'll start now. Tell me what you want me to do, Aeryn."  
  
She turned to look at D'Argo. "Just be by my side when I crash through the grate, D'Argo. We will have the element of surprise, but not for long. We need to take as many Peacekeepers down as we can in those first few microts. Hopefully enough to get John out of their hands and back to Moya."  
  
"I'll be there, right beside you!"  
  
Aeryn nodded as they took their positions above the grate. Slowly lifting the grate for a better view, Aeryn carefully looked over the scene before her.  
  
"Two Pk's to the right of us, two to the left. Braca and the tech near John, and three near the entrance. Frell! I don't see Scorpy anywhere!"  
  
"Lets worry about him later. As we drop, you go right. I'll go left, and then we both go forward for the three near the entrance. Braca and the tech are secondary to the others."  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
The two dropped in unison and hit their first targets as planned. The Peacekeeper soldiers fell without a single shot from their weapons.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo now had their weapons trained on the ones remaining in the room.  
  
Aeryn took out two of the guards at the entrance. D'Argo saw the tech draw his weapon. As he started to pull the trigger, Scorpius entered the room.  
  
"Stand down Sergeant! Now!"  
  
The men looked at Scorpius, surprise written all over their faces.  
  
Braca spoke first, "Sir. The escaped prisoners!"  
  
"I am well aware, Braca. Stand down everyone!"  
  
"Officer Sun and D'Argo, please give me a microt. I promise no harm will come to you," He said, his voice anxious.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Aeryn asked, never taking her eyes off the soldiers.  
  
"Because it is in John Crichton's interest."  
  
Aeryn immediately looked at Scorpius.  
  
"Please, Aeryn Sun. Hear me out. I think we should take a walk," Scorpius replied, motioning Aeryn ahead of him. "Braca, I don't want any trouble. No one is to threaten D'Argo or Crichton. Is that understood?"  
  
Braca nodded. No words could describe the scene he was witnessing.  
  
Aeryn was hesitant as she looked to D'Argo. "See what he wants. Just be careful, Aeryn!"  
  
The tech remembered his conversation with Scorpius. Suddenly it all made sense to him. He nodded to himself, agreeing with his commanding officer's decision.  
  
"You first Scorpius!" He nodded with a smile as he led the way.  
  
As they reached the light, Aeryn asked, "What do you have in mind Scorpy?"  
  
Scorpius grimaced as every fiber of his being still fought this decision. He knew it was the right way for all of them, but he still didn't want to relinquish his hold over the human.  
  
Aeryn could sense the turmoil in her enemy as she waited patiently for his answer.  
  
"Officer Sun, as you know we can heal many things. But there is one thing we are not adept at yet, the mind. John Crichton's mind is in shambles. I could never hope to reach him for what I want in his condition. I cannot put him through anymore for it would only be for naught."  
  
Aeryn thought she understood, but was afraid she might have misunderstood him. "And?"  
  
"His mind can only heal from…caring friends. I know you care for him. He needs you now. John needs the nurturing only you can give him. I can hold him for many monens and never achieve this goal. You can do it in a matter of weakens."  
  
"So you want me to heal him just so you can try to capture him again. Isn't that correct Scorpy?" Aeryn shouted as everything was finally put into place.  
  
"Of course, Aeryn. Did you think otherwise? I will never give up trying to master the wormhole technology. Unfortunately the key is Crichton."  
  
"You may try Scorpy, but I will never allow you to touch him again! I swear on this with my own life!"  
  
"So be it Officer Sun! We shall see," Scorpius replied, feeling the anger well up again. "Take him now before I change my mind!"  
  
Aeryn hastily retreated to the ruins to gather John and D'Argo. Her mind was reeling as Scorpy's words stuck in her mind. 'He needs the nurturing only you can give him.'  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The mood on Moya was depressing to say the least, as the crew walked on pins and needles wondering if John was ever going to waken.  
  
John lay in the apothecary his body alternating between heat and cold. One of the crew was always by his side to help him through this along with the nightmares.  
  
The screams echoed through Moya's corridors almost nightly, a sedative being the only thing that could calm him.  
  
Jool was becoming concerned over the amount of drugs she was administering to John. She knew he needed them but at the same time they were not in his best interest. She decided to talk to D'Argo about this aspect, and the lack of help from Aeryn.  
  
She hunted him down in command, as she approached the subject. "Help me here D'Argo. I thought when you and Aeryn rescued John, she had changed."  
  
"I thought she did Jool. I guess I was wrong again," D'Argo said sadly, knowing John needed her desperately.  
  
"D'Argo I need someone to bring John out of this. It's just not going to happen by itself. If something doesn't change soon John Crichton is going to be like this for the rest of his pitiful life,' Jool stated in no uncertain terms. "For all that you have done, you should have left him with Scorpius! At least he would have died quickly!"  
  
D'Argo was at a loss for words. He knew what Jool said was true. John was dying, just a slower death. "I will speak with her Jool."  
  
He found her in the terrace, looking at the stars. D'Argo sat quietly next to her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"You want to know why I'm not with John, don't you?"  
  
"I'm just curious Aeryn. I thought things had changed. You were willing to die for him, yet now you have retreated." The statement was said with no judgment only fact.  
  
"I'll never forget what Scorpius said to me, D'Argo. It just keeps haunting me!"  
  
"Aeryn, forget Scorpius. You are the only one who can help John. Jool tells me he is dying slowly," D'Argo said, feeling helpless.  
  
D'Argo's statement stunned her as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her. She rocked back and forth, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
D'Argo slowly wrapped an arm around her. "Talk to me Aeryn. What haunts you?"  
  
"He wants me to put John back together so he can recapture him! I can't do that!"  
  
D'Argo held her as she sobbed. "Aeryn, he needs you! Go to him, now! Let's worry about the future when it happens. As long as you're by his side he can fight. Trust me in this Aeryn!"  
  
Aeryn sniffled, looking to the stars. "You know he named a star for me."  
  
"Which John?"  
  
"Both," Aeryn replied, smiling. She rose feeling sure of herself again. She would nurse John back to health and never leave his side. He was her John now. The only one that mattered. 


End file.
